EL PERDEDOR
by Ravenkatara-zuko
Summary: la tuvoy la dejo ir ahora llegaba el y curaba la herida que el habia dejado, simplemente tenia que afrontar su desicion. sabes yo si la amo y no la dejare ir dobe-dio media vuelta y ai estaba ella sasuke te amo-pronuncio el si la aprobecharia
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaa **

**Bueno es mi primer fic de naruto así que espero que cualquier cosa que este mal me digan para que yo lo pueda corregir hay que decir también que no soy santa ortografía así que pido comprensión y apoyo, todavía no se que parejas estarán involucradas así que estoy abierta a sugerencias. **

**naruto no me pertenece (si fuera así muchas cosas cambiarían como la muerte de itachi u.u y una muerte mas dolorosa para danzou y orochimaru :P¨)es de **_**Masashi-sensei**_

**sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten **

Hinata hyuga siempre fue tranquila, tímida y callada, la mayoría de las personas decía que era rara, mas las que la conocían a fondo la catalogaban como una buena persona, tierna y de buen corazón, toda su vida estuvo enamorada de naruto uzumaki y cuando por fin se le pudo declarar después del fatídico choque que tuvo con su padre lo hiso por que no tenia la expectativa de quedar viva, mas sucedió, después de eso no pudo volver a ver a naruto a la cara.

2 meses después entre una seria platica con su amiga tenten una chica morena y de cabello marron al igual que sus ojos e ino la cual se había vuelto una gran amiga, tomo la decisión de volvérsele a declarar a naruto, como ellas mismas habían dicho nada perdía intentando tal vez acabaría ganando algo y o como habían tenido razón ambas.

Un fin de semana se encontró a naruto en ichiruka ramen, las calles estaban desiertas y el local vacio a excepción del joven rubio, era la oportunidad perfecta y juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia, entro al local y se sentó al lado del rubio, el cual comía su ramen con una expresión seria en el rostro muy raro de el, hinata pidió un tazón y en ese instante naruto se percato de la presencia de la chica, cambio su expresión y la saludo con una gran sonrisa, hinata enrojeció por el gesto, pero contesto con una sonrisa algo pequeña pero cálida, dejando alado su timidez logro tener una conversación con el chico.

Después de comer naruto la invito a dar un paseo, ella acepto gustosa, así entre las historias de naruto de su viaje con jiraya su abuelo (un tipo cabe mencionar bastante pervertido) y pequeñas risas y sonrojos por parte de hinata, los chicos llegaron hasta un pequeño rio que pasaba por unos de los bosques cerca del colegio de ambos. Los dos se sentaron en la orilla del mismo, siguieron con su conversación pero en un momento naruto cambio su expresión de alegría a una de seriedad, hinata con fundida le pregunto si se encontraba bien a lo cual el chico contesto:

No hinata no estoy bien después de tu accidente y mis viajes, han pasado tantas cosas, y me e dado cuenta de muchas también- con esto ultimo volvió a ver ala peli negra la cual tenia los ojos bien abiertos y un fuerte sonrojo

Y ahora que hemos platicado a un que no lo creas, me e dado cuenta que- paro un momento su monologo y se acerco ala chica – que a mi también me interesas de algún modo.

Naruto se paro y ayudo ala chica a su lado a hacer lo mismo la tomo de la mano y con una sonrisa radiante le dijo:

Hinata-chan quieres ser mi novia?- todo paso demasiado rápido para la hyuga estaba en shock, pero con un rápido movimiento de cabeza en modo de afirmación y una enorme sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo fue lo que le dio a entender que la chica aceptaba y muy gustosa sin previo aviso el oji azul tomo ala chica por la cintura notando que era bastante pequeña, cabe mencionar, y la acerco a su cuerpo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, para hinata fue como tocar el cielo pero no sabia que en cielo también hay tormentas, y hinata enfrentaría una de las peores.

Espero que les haiga gustado y espero sus reviews se aceptan tomatazos pastelazos( de preferencia de chocolate ) etc… (menos agresiones verbales )

Besos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	2. engañada

**¡Hola¡**

**Debo decir que me motivo mucho ver 5 reviews me puse muy contenta jejej y la mentó que en este capitulo se den cuenta que no es una historias con un muy bonito naruhina jjejeje a partir de aquí empieza la tormenta jeje espero que les guste.**

**p.d: naruto no es de mi pertenencia es de **_**Masashi-sensei**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Lloro, lloro como nunca en su vida lo había echo, su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de su amiga tenten, mientras la misma acariciaba su largo cabello negro azulado, provocando que poco fuera cerrando los ojos aun con las lagrimas saliendo de los mismos, mas no quería dormir ya que si lo hacia savia que recordaría la causa de su sufrimiento.

Flash back

Exactamente ese día cumplía 9 meses de llevar una relación con naruto, esos nueve meses habían sido maravillosos, habían salido de paseo y cosas por el estilo con su novio.

Hinata también se había vuelto mas segura de si misma y a petición de su novio también había cambiado su atuendo, naruto le había dicho que ere muy bonita que no tenia por que ocultar su bellesa y ella cumplió en todo.

Hinata saludaba alegremente a los aldeanos con la mano derecha y una enorme sonrisa mientras con la izquierda cargaba una pequeña caja de color negro con un moño naranja, un vestido lila primaveral por el fuerte sol que azotaba la aldea, el vestido era hasta las rodillas un poco abultado de abajo y ala altura de los pechos un listón blanco que enmarcaba los mismos, traía unas sandalias blancas con una flor del mismo color y en el cabello una diadema lila combinando todo el conjunto.

Después de caminar unos minutos por fin salió del alboroto de la aldea y entro alas áreas de entrenamiento, cuando paso por el campo numero 7 donde entrenaba el equipo de naruto, escucho algunos sollozos y unas voces, se asomo para ver de quienes se trataba , pero enseguida supo que no podía quitar la vista del frente, en el campo la pelinegra pudo distinguir una melena amarilla como el sol y sabia que solo una persona en toda la aldea podría tener un color de cabello así, era naruto, SU naruto.

Pero no le tomo importancia que el se encontrara entrenando, en fin el soccer siempre fue su pasión, justo cuando lo iba a llamar se dio cuenta que el joven abrazaba a alguien mas, y saliendo de su escondite pudo ver mejor a una mujer de su misma altura o un poco mas bajita, segundos después la distinguió la chica se separo del agarre y trato de irse, en esos momentos la pudo ver bien cabello rosa asta los hombros, solo eso le vasto para darse cuenta que era sakura, ni bien había reaccionado cuando naruto tomo ala joven de la muñeca y en un movimiento brusco la acerco a el besándola apasionadamente, la peli rosa se resistió un poco pero segundos después se dejo llevar , paso sus brazos por el cuello del moreno y profundizo el beso.

Hinata ahogo un gritillo pero su garganta fallo, las lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos e inevitablemente el pequeño grito acompañado de un gemido desesperado salió de su boca, los dos amantes lograron escuchar perfectamente el sonido y separándose del beso voltearon hacia donde provenía el mismo, encontrando a una joven con los ojos bien abiertos y lagrimas cayendo por los mismos, tenia una mano sobre su boca y la otra apretaba fuerte la pequeña caja negra.

Con la mano libre intento quitar las lagrimas pero no lo logro ya que cada ves salían mas, cuando un segundo sollozo se escapo de sus labios, hinata no aguanto mas soltó la pequeña caja que se abrió al contacto con el suelo revelando un par de carenas con la mitad de un corazón y sus iníciales grabadas y se hecho a correr.

Sakura tenia expresión de horror con las manos en la boca por la sorpresa, naruto se hecho a correr detrás de la hyuga, mientras gritaba su nombre desesperado, el brillante sol ahora era tapado por unas nubes negras, la gente que toda vía se encontraba fuera en la calle quedo sorprendida al ver ala peli negra correr con lagrimas por sus ojos y a naruto detrás de ella gritando su nombre.

Cuando naruto le dio alcance la tomo de la muñeca con todas las ganas de explicarle lo sucedido mas la hyuga no izo caso dio vuelta por que el peli rubio la jalo y en el momento levanto la mano la cual se dirigió directo a la mejilla del joven el cual se quedo sorprendido nunca pensó que hinata le pudiera llegar a tocar.

TE ODIO NARUTO UZUMAKI, TE ODIO- hinata le grito con fuerza, pero con la voz quebrada por el llanto después de eso siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse a sus amigas ino y tenten, las chicas no dijeron nada pero al verla en ese estado no dudaron en llevarla a su casa para que la chica se tranquilizara y les contara lo sucedido.

Fin de flash back

Te odio naruto, te odio- dijo en un susurro mientras mas lagrimas salían por sus ojos- pero no puedo dejar de amarte- con esto ultimo la chica callo a los brazos de Morfeo con algunas lagrimas todavía cayendo por sus ahora pálidas mejillas, ante la preocupada mirada de sus amigas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar

Caminaba con su maleta en mano y un celular pegado a su oído, se detuvo delante de la entrada justo donde se entregan los boletos y guardo el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

¿Qué haces aquí itachi?- pregunto mientras daba media vuelta encontrándose con un chico alto de tez morena de cabello negro largo atado en una coleta baja y con dos extrañas marcas que descendían de sus ojos *(ojeras).

¿Que no puedo venir a despedirme de mi tonto hermano pequeño?- comento con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al menor- solo te lo diré una vez cuídate de madara, sigue tu juego pero no te creas todo lo que dice – se separo del joven y le entrego un sobre- cuando llegues ábrelo es un regalo

_Pasajeros del vuelo 234 con destino a la ciudad de Konoha, Japón favor de pasar al anden numero 5 _

Es hora de irme itachi- con esto ultimo dio medio vuelta y se encamino hacia lo que seria su nueva vida su lugar de nacimiento

Cuídate sasuke por que no sabes a lo que te enfrentaras estas caminando directo a un nido de víboras- espero a ver como el menor entregaba el boleto y pasaba a donde abordaría el avión para salir del aeropuerto y subir a un mercedes benz negro.

¿Que sucede itachi?- un chico rubio de cabello largo y ojos turquesa estaba en el asiento del copiloto

No lo se deidara todo esto me da muy mala espina- finalizo para poner en marcha el carro y perderse entre las calles de nueva york solo esperaba que sasuke no fuera confundido por el veneno de esas arpías.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.**.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*..**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.***

**Bueno espero que les a higa gustado **

***pues muchos lo manejan como ojeras pero yo nunca e creído que parezcan ojeras jejejej :$ así que interprétenlo como marcas o como ojeras como ustedes prefieran **

**Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo dejen sus reviews pliss **

**Gracias por sus Reviews me motivan mucho **

**Andrea**

**Nekomoon **

**Annii Gabiiz**

**Maribelteka**

**Espero que les a higa gustado este capitulo **


	3. Remordimiento

**Bueno hola antes que nada siento la demora y pues ya saben naruto no me pertenece :D**

**A por cierto para los que quieran una pareja mas me pueden decir **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En su departamento naruto no paraba de dar vueltas sobre su cama, eran las 4:00 de la mañana y el suceso del medio día abarcaba todos su pensamientos, como maldita sea no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su "novia" antes, por desgracia la pudo ver pero ya era demasiado tarde, ese día sakura y el estaban teniendo una discusión.

La peli rosa le dijo que ella no aguantaba esa situación que necesitaba que le diera su lugar, que entendiera que ellos se amaban y que deberían estar juntos que hinata entendería, pero que si no le ponía un alto eso la peli negra saldría lastimada. El se negó, cada ves que veía ala hyuga recordaba lo del accidente y muchas cosas mas que ella había hecho por el, se sentía agradecido con ella no le podía hacer eso.

Pero sakura tenia razón quien juega con fuego se puede llegar a quemar y el aprendió de la peor manera.

Cuando la vio ahí parada con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y aquella expresión de terror, algo se rompió dentro de el maldijo internamente su suerte y corrió detrás de ella cuando la vio escapar, quería decirle todo, que lo perdonara aclarar las cosas, mas cuando la alcanzo nunca imagino que hinata lo agrediera, pero fuera del golpe lo que mas le dolió fueron sus palabras, de nuevo algo dentro se quebró.

Dio media vuelta y quedo de frente al reloj eran las 6:00 de la mañana, cuando escucho unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su departamento, se froto los ojos y se levanto de mesiado lento, se coloco una camiseta naranja y el pantalón verde holgado que ocupaba cuando dormía, los golpes cada vez se hacían mas fuertes y no se detenían eran uno tras otro aturdiéndolo.

Voy- grito mientras se acercaba ala puerta pero los golpes no se detuvieron- voy, voy- grito de nuevo mas desesperado por los golpes en la puerta. Cuando por fin la abrió recibió de lleno un golpe en la cara.

Pero que demonios- fue lo primero que dijo mientras intentaba parar la sangre que salía por su nariz

Y todavía preguntas maldito- kiba inuzuka se encontraba arriba de el con el puño en alto dispuesto a asentarle otro golpe cuando fue detenido por una mano, detrás del chico se encontraba hyuga neji con el seño totalmente fruncido por el enojo

Vamos kiba párate no vale la pena la vida le cobrara al muy desgraciado todo lo que a hecho la que nos necesita en este momento es hinata – neji le envió una cara de odio al oji azul y después soltó la mano del peli café mientras daba media vuelta y salía del departamento.

Te volvería a golpear – kiba se paro y dio media vuelta para salir del departamento- pero si hinata se entera me mata por que aunque le apuntes con una pistola la cabeza te seguirá amando- con esto ultimo salió del departamento del chico con un fuerte aso ton de puerta.

Naruto se limpio la sangre de la nariz y el labio y se paro con el remordimiento de conciencia sobre lo que había dicho kiba y con solo un pensamiento, tenia que pedirle perdón a hinata.

La alarma del celular sonó y se dio cuenta que era hora de ir ala prepa, se metió al baño y después de la ducha se cambio a el uniforme del instituto konoha, el cual llevaba el nombre de la pequeña aldea en donde vivía.

Me tendré que disculpar con ella, pero mierda, como are para verla a la cara después de lo que ice- con eso ultimo salió rumbo a la escuela ante la mirada atenta de todos los aldeanos que lo veían con una cara de enojo mientras murmuraban cosas entre ellos, muchos comentario sonaba en las calles de konoha.

"_se dice que engaño a hinata con sakura su compañera" "pobre chica se ve que lo amaba tanto, la pobre no se merece tanto sufrimiento"_

Naruto agacho la cabeza mientras que todos los comentarios asían eco en su cabeza había sido un maldito desgraciado.

Cuando llego al colegio la historia se repitió los murmullos de sus compañeros y las miradas de desaprobación de parte de sus amigos y una que otra de odio hacían que el remordimiento en el chico fuera cada vez más grande.

Se sentó en una banca hasta el final del salón cerca de la ventana y agacho la cabeza como para cubrirse de todo lo que se decía a su alrededor, la levanto cuando el silencio que se apodero del salón llamo su atención y ahí estaba, la persona que había hecho sufrir ala que le había arrancado de nuevo la felicidad, ala que había desilusionado.

Hinata estaba mas pálida de lo normal con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos los cuales estaban bastante rojos, su cabello siempre arreglado estaba amarrado en una coleta mal hecha, su uniforme mal puesto y de nuevo siendo cubierta por una pesada y holgada chamarra blanca, a cada lado venían ino y tenten respectivamente, ino con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azul cielo cargaba la mochila de hinata y una hoja blanca doblada, detrás de ellas un pelirrubio de ojos turquesa muy parecido a ino con el cabello largo y una pose rebelde. Al llegar ala puerta las tres se voltearon al último mencionado ino le dio un efusivo abrazó y un beso en la mejilla, tenten solo se despidió con un gesto con la mano por respeto según supongo a su novio neji, y después se vino lo peor el peli rubio se acercó a hinata y tomándola de cada mejilla levanto la cara de la chica que la tenia agachada y deposito un beso en su frente para después darle una radiante sonrisa abrazarla y decirle algo al oído, provocándole un sonrojo ala peli azul, después de esto dio un vistazo a todo el salón hasta llegar a donde yo estaba su expresión cambio a una de total seriedad justo en el momento en nuestras miradas se juntaron.

Después de eso dio media vuelta y salió del salón hinata se sentó justo al frente alado de tenten e ino. Sakura que también había entrado un poco antes de la llegada de hinata, permanecía en la semi ultima fila justo alado de la ventana su cara no estaba en mejores condiciones que la peli negra.

Estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado, también en ese creciente sentimiento que tuvo cuando ese chico se le acerco a hinata que no sintió cuando alguien se acerco asía su mesa, reacciono al ver una hoja blanca doblada sobre sus libros y a tenten alejarse de su mesa, cuando voltio al frente vio la misma escena pero era ino acercándosele a sakura al igual que la morena le entrego una hoja y después dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia hinata que miraba a sus amigas con cara de no entender nada de lo que sucedía, tomo la hoja y la desdoblo llevándose una gran sorpresa con lo que venia escrito.

_Hinata no tiene nada que ver con lo que se escribe en esta carta naruto, lo mismo se le dio a sakura, se por que te conozco que tu no te vas a dar por vencido hasta poder hablar con ella, pero te lo pedimos ino y yo que por favor no te le acerques por un tiempo hinata esta demasiado lastimada como para poder verte ala cara sin sentir el fuerte dolor que ahora siente._

_Te tengo que decir que mas sin embargo hinata nunca te va a poder odiar naruto el cariño que te tiene es demasiado grande, pero el dolor que le provocaste esta demasiado resiente deja que las cosas se calmen un poco y después podrás hablar con ella._

_ATTE_

_Tenten_

Lo pensó, tenten tenia razón la herida estaba demasiado abierta como para poder remediar algo. Dirigió su mirada asía adonde se encontraba la peli negra y hecho un largo suspiro, había sido un idiota tenia que pensar como arreglar la situación, pero eso ya seria en un nuevo día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba asiendo la parada a un taxi del aeropuerto ase algunos minutos avía llegado del largo viaje desde nueva york hasta Japón subió las maletas a la cajuela y le entrego al taxista el papel donde estaba la dirección de la empresa de su familia, las calles pasaban y el las miraba por el espejo, todo era como lo recordaba bueno muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero algo que no olvidaba era que esas mismas calles las había recorrido ase años mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas e itachi acariciaba en silencio sus cabellos.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando el taxista le dijo que habían llegado, le devolvió el pedazo de papel y le dio el dinero dejándole el cambio, saco sus maletas y vio el imponente edificio frente a el uchiha company tomo sus maletas y una mochila de las que se te atraviesan en la parte del pecho y entro por las puertas del imponente edificio, pregunto ala recepcionista donde podría encontrar al dueño y después de unas indicaciones por parte de la joven tomo el ascensor dirigiéndose al ultimo piso donde se encontraba la oficina del "dueño".

Salió del ascensor y camino por un pasillo giro ala izquierda, donde se encontró una sala de espera, con una pantalla plana, un asiento largo de cuero negro y dos individuales una pequeña mesa y dos arreglos de plantas de bambú, ala derecha un escritorio donde se encontraba la recepcionista una chica de un color de cabello bastante raro, un azul cielo cortado hasta los hombros con una flor blanca, bien maquillada, y con una pequeña falda con chaleco blanca.

Le dijo su nombre y la chica con un pequeño sonrojo lo dirigió asía la puerta de cedro, la chica abrió primero y lo anuncio con el hombre que se encontraba adentro.

_Adelante_ se escucho del otro lado de la puerta al momento que la chica toco, un "déjalo pasar" se escucho momentos después, la peli azul abrió la puerta y dio espacio para que el joven pasara.

La oficina era lo justo para un ejecutivo de su nivel muebles de cedro estantes una pantalla plana un gran ventanal con vista ala ciudad, mas bien a un jardín de arboles de sakura, sillas de cuero negro y una portátil sobre el escritorio.

Puedes retirarte konan- el hombre detrás de el escritorio izo uso de su ronca voz en seguida la joven hiso una reverencia y salió del despacho.

La silla giro y se pudo apreciar al hombre que ahora estaba sentado en la misma, vestido en un esmoquin negro con una corbata azul marino, alto, moreno de cabellera negra y ojos azabache, lo saludaba con las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro con una sonrisa ladina que a muchos podría parecer terrorífica pero que para el era algo común.

Hola, tío Madara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cielo se empezaba a oscurecer y entre tonos amarrillos y rojizos el día acababa y daba paso a la noche demostrando lo tarde que era, y aunque las clases ya habían acabado desde ase horas hinata e ino aun se encontraban en el plantel, las dos se encontraban sentadas en el jardín de arboles de sakúra, ino tenia puestos sus auriculares mientras leía una revista de moda y asía unos diseños de ropa, hinata también escuchaba música con su iphod mientras leía un grueso libro de pasta dura color negra con una imagen de un cruz roja en la portada se podía leer _Vampyr, _ todo contrastaba ella y su cálida personalidad, leyendo libros de ese genero, según lo que ella misma decía le encantaban esos mundos de fantasía donde podía escapar de todo los problemas de su alrededor y disfrutar pensando que ella vivía en ese mundo lleno de fantasías.

Hinata dio un pequeño salto cuando una mano fría se poso sobre su hombro desnudo,( aunque no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar ese tipo de ropa por ordenes de ino y tenten ese día como cambio de ropa llevo un pantalón, tenis y una blusa sin mangas algo holgada color lida claro cuando todavía había alumnos en el plantel utilizo todo el tiempo su pesada chamarra), la delgada mano era de ino que se encontraba agachada a su altura cerro el libro doblando la hoja en donde se quedo y se quito los auriculares.

Que sucede ino?- pregunto mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas en la mochila

Nada bueno es que Shikamaru me invito a ir al cine y pues mi mama ya me dio permiso pero en realidad no quiero dejarte sola hina- contesto la peli rubia con un sonrojo en la mejilla.

No te preocupes ino, no desaproveches la invitación solo por mi yo ahorita le llamo a kiba-kun o a neji-nisan para que me vengan a buscar- dijo en vos baja la peli negra con una pequeña sonrisa, la que cabe de dar era la primera que mostraba en todo el día.

Esta bien hinata pero te cuidas por favor nos vemos mañana- con esto ultimo deposito un beso en su mejilla y dio la vuelta para marcharse junto con shikamaru, el chico estaba vestido con unos convers negros un pantalón de mezclilla que se veía me dio roto y una camisa verde con una chamarra negra el cabello algo largo atado en una coleta de punta.

Ambos se despidieron y emprendieron el camino hinata le mando un mensaje a kiba ya que recordó que su primo neji también estaban en el equipo de tenten en la competencia de carate. Después de enviar el mensaje, se levanto, se coloco su pesada chamarra y levanto la mochila, para encaminarse hacia la entrada de la escuela pasó por el gran patio del edificio y ahí fue cuando los vio naruto y sakura se besaban apasionadamente mientras la peli rosa cargaba un ramo de rosas color blanco. Las lagrimas volvieron a bajar por sus mejillas como el día pasado pero esta vez no se quedo corrió en silencio para que nadie la viera llego a la entrada del instituto en el cual todavía se encontraba la directora y algunos maestros y se sentó en las escaleras, se limpio con fuerza las lagrimas y abrió desesperada su mochila de una bolsa interna saco una pequeña navaja levanto la chamarra y encamino el filoso objeto a su muñeca.

Sabes nada vale lo suficiente como para que tu te hagas daño – una voz algo seca se escucho delante de ella dio un pequeño respingo y escondió el pequeño artefacto.

Alzo la mirada y se encontró con dos profundos ojos azabaches que la miraban con una gran seriedad, delante de ella estaba un chico alto de tez pálida y de cabello azabache al igual que sus ojos, bestia un pantalón de mezclilla negra, una camisa pegada al cuerpo blanca que marcaba su bien formada figura, zapatos blancos y una chamarra Adidas negra con detalles en blanco.

Agacho la cabeza y dos lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por su mejilla.

Vamos lo que estas asiendo es total mente estúpido, date cuenta que nada es mas importante que tu vida y que nadie se merece que tu te lastimes- prosiguió con su fría voz.

Volvió a agachar la cabeza, y dio un pequeño salto cuando su celular empezó a sonar, lo abrió para encontrarse con un mensaje de su amigo que decía que ya estaba esperándola contesto con un simple ok y cuando levanto la vista el chico que ase unos momentos le estaba dando palabras de apoyo ya se encontraba varios pasos lejos de ella.

Espera- grito mientras corría con torpedad para alcanzarlo- demo, solo te quería decir gracias- continuo con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas-¿podrías decirme tu nombre?- comento con un constante tartamudeo

Hmp- fue lo único que dijo para después continuar- en primera no hay ningún problema por que en realidad si era una estupidez lo que ibas a hacer y en segunda no, no te diré mi nombre así que con permiso por que llevo prisa- con esto ultimo retomo su andar y se perdió entre las instalaciones.

Hinata tomo la pequeña navaja que aun tenia en la mano y que ya le había producido una pequeña cortada en la palma de la mano y con fuerza la lanzo a un bote de basura cercano, dio una pequeña sonrisa hacia donde se avía dirigido aquel extraño y soltando un gracias acompañado de un suspiro al aire, tomo su mochila y se encamino ala salida en busca de su amigo, con un nuevo pensamiento y sus sentidos un poco reconfortados.

_Si tu me quisiste perder naruto, fue tu decisión, yo te di lo mejor de mi y soy la que mas te a querido pero tomaste tu decisión y me estas perdiendo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Espero que les haya gustado besos y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios me animan mucho y no se preocupen ningún comentario sobre alguna corrección me ofende es mas me ayudan a mejorar :D**


	4. El primer encuentro

**Hola¡**

**Son las 10:30 del 10 de mayo (Felicidades mamas ) espero que sea de su agrado el siguiente capi.**

**Naruto no es mío es propiedad de kishimoto-sama, la historia es sin fines de lucro solo es como distracción y para su agrado.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cinco días habían pasado, y desde el encuentro con aquel peli negro su actitud había cambiado, también la ayuda de sus amigas y de su maestra kurenai, ese día era domingo no tenia nada que hacer así que decidió ir al parque, el sol toda vía estaba en su punto mas alto, se levanto de su cama y serrando su computadora y guardándola en un cajón se dirigió a su closet, busco entre la ropa ahí guardada y fue cuando lo vio, aquel vestido con el vivió el peor momento de su vida, soltó un suspiro y cerro un momento los ojos, al instante recordó de nuevo a aquel joven de mirada azabache y un sonrojo acompañado de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, abrió los ojos y tomo el vestido lo arrugo en sus manos y lo tiro a una esquina de la recamara, se giro hacia la ventana y viendo el radiante sol de ese día volvió a formarse una gran sonrisa en su rostro regreso la vista al closet y sacando unas prendas tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño, ese, pensaba ella, seria un muy buen día, y si que lo seria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camino tranquila mente por las calles de konoha, había acabado de terminar de acomodar sus cosas en su departamento y aunque itachi le dejo en el sobre las llaves de un carro ultimo modelo lo dejo guardado, prefería caminar ese día que a pesar del fuerte sol, soplaba un delicioso aire.

Levanto la vista cuando la brisa trajo consigo varias hojas de arboles de cerezo, el camino de pétalos lo guio hacia un parque bastante grande, con muchas arias verdes arbustos y muchos arboles de Sakúra, había varios niños y una que otra pareja disfrutando de un picnic camino mas hacia dentro y fue cuando la vio, la misma chica que se encontró esa noche, estaba sentada bajo una árbol de sakúra, leyendo un libro mientras , el aire mecía su hermoso cabello negro azulado, un short de mezclilla sandalias y una blusa de tirantes verde limón conformaban el conjunto atravesando su pecho la correa de una pequeña mochila.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata levanto su mirada cuando sintió aquella sensación, de cuando una persona se te queda viendo, y lo que encontró cabe decir no le desagrado en nada.

Delante de ella estaba aquel joven de mirada azabache que la había salvado de cometer una estupidez, una sonrisa y un sonrojo se apoderaron de su rostro le izo una seña con la mano para que se le acercara y lo vio dudar un segundo para después cerrar los ojos, soltar un suspiro y acercase le, se sentó a un costado de ella recargo la cabeza en el árbol.

Yo….bueno..yo solo quería agradecerte por lo de la otra vez-comento la oji perla mientras volteaba la mirada y otro sonrojo mas fuerte aparecía en su rostro .

No tienes por que darlas no hay ningún problema- respondió el uchiha, después todo se torno en un incomodo silencio que fue interrumpido por una voz delante de ellos.

Que rápido me olvidaste, hinata- la aludida abrió muy grande los ojos

Naruto- pronuncio en apenas un susurro que solo fue audible para el pelinegro que se mantuvo al margen de la situación

Una semana apenas y ya te andas tendiendo con otro fulano?- le pregunto y no entendió por que se sentía realmente enojado.

Justando cuando aquel chico que según alcanzo a escuchar de labios de la oji perla se llamaba naruto, lo metió en a platica se digno ha levantar la vista todo eso se estaba volviendo muy problemático, pero desde que era niño, mikoto, su madre siempre le había enseñado que aunque no tuviera razones o motivos siempre que se le diera la oportunidad tenia que defender a las mujeres y justo cuando volvió hacia la chica la vio temblar mientras un par de lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla.

Justo cuando naruto tomo con fuerza el brazo de la pelinegra, sasuke lo aparto y con un basta, ayudo a levantarse a la chica y la escondió detrás de su cuerpo. Cuando estaba regresando la vista al frente un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo tumbo al suelo.

Levanto la vista con brusquedad, hinata coloco sus manos sobre sus labios con expresión de terror por la acción del rubio, naruto la volvió a tomar con brusquedad del brazo marcando en la pálida piel su mano.

Vamos hinata dime- exigió- ya tan rápido me olvidaste o es que nunca me quisiste

La chica no podía ni respirar bien las lagrimas ya surcaban su rostro pero armándose con el poco valor que tenia al recordar lo que le acababa de hacer a su nuevo "amigo".

No naruto yo te ame, te amo y te seguiré amando- contesto en un pequeño susurro llamando la atención del rubio el cual hasta el momento fue que pudo ver el camino de lagrimas que viajaba desde sus ojos y se perdía en su barbilla- pero en realidad fuiste tu quien tomo la decisión, te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que me engallo, así que no entiendo con que derecho moral vienes y me gritas estas cosas.

Hinata levanto la vista ya que la mantenía agachada se limpio las lagrimas y se voltio hacia donde estaba el peli negro.

Lamento todo esto – dijo con un pequeño sonrojo mientras agachaba la vista

No te preocupes- sasuke tenia una pequeña raya de sangre que salía de su labio inferior, se estaba metiendo en cosas demasiado problemáticas por una chica con que ni siquiera se había presentado de vida mente, los dos estaban ignorando olímpicamente a naruto, sasuke empezó a emprender el camino asía la salida del parque y hinata solo voltio a darle una ultima mirada al rubio que tenia la cabeza agachada, para después seguir el camino del peli negro.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, hinata no aguanto mas, se dejo caer en el pasto mientras gruesas lagrimas salían de su ojos sasuke se acerco a ella y se quedo sentado junto a ella son decir nada solo emitiéndole su compañía minutos después los sollozos pararon.

Disculpa que te haya metido en todo esto – comento con un pequeño susurro- disculpa me podrías decir tu nombre?- pregunto mientras agachaba la cabeza y su flequillo le tapaba el rostro

Me llamo sasuke, sasuke uchiha- comento con orgullo de su apellido- y tu eres hinata no?

Em si hinata hyuga- le contesto con una sonrisa

Sasuke levanto la mirada al cielo ya estaba a noche siendo

Este disculpa uchiha-san- el pelinegro voltio a ver la con expresión de duda se imagino que la chica se iba a tomar sus atribuciones y le iba a empezar a hablar de tu pero no esa chica si que era rara.

Mhp- fue la expresión que le dio para que continuara

Este ya es un poco tarde solo le quería decir que me tengo que ir por que sino padre se enojara mucho con migo- una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa apareció en su rostro- asta pronto y con eso salió corriendo tumbo a la salida

Hasta pronto- dijo al viento mientras en su mente quedaba volando el apellido de la chica hyuga ese nombre le traía vagos recuerdos de su infancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la oficina del actual dueño de uchiha compañy se encontraba madara uchiha y kabuto su mano derecha.

Que es lo que planeas madara- pregunto con voz serpientica el de lentes

Tranquilo kabuto la empresa esta en caída por las constantes su mas de dinero que hemos estado sacando, pero sasuke-kun nos ayudara a hacer que las acciones de la compañía hyuga bajen y las de nosotros crees can- madara le entrego una carta kabuto y un folder blanco

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer kabuto, pronto are que sasuke- kun se llene de rencores he ira y pronto busque una ansiada venganza.- con esto ultimo una sonrisa maliciosa surco su rostro todo tenia que salir perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Debo decirles que este capitulo no salió tan bien como yo quería :S o por lo menos no como yo lo había planeado, pero esto fue lo que salió, lamento la tardanza enserio, pero es el ultimo bimestre y con todo lo de el día de las madres y todo eso he estado muy ocupada dejan mucha tarea u.u **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y según lo que yo tengo planeado en el siguiente capitulo se va a empezar a ver la verdadera trama de la historia :P no se si el fic será muy largo jeje la idea es buen jejejeje pero el problema es sacar cada capitulo, pero yo veré como le hago espero que se la pasen bien y nos leemos pronto. **

**Porfavor dejen sus reviews enserio me dan muchos animos.**


	5. un nuevo compañero

**Perdón enserio perdón por la tardanza pero es que tuve un problema familiar y tuvimos que salir de viaje a un pueblito que el único modo de tener interned o señal es subirte en un árbol de mando para ver si puedes hacer algo jejejje bueno les traigo este capitulo y les prometo que para mas tardar pasado mañana estará el siguiente que cabe decirles es el mas importante muchas cosas se descubrirán y la verdadera trama empezara :P **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se levanto de la cama con un poco de pesadez mientras que la canción de The one that got away de Katy Perry se escuchaba por toda la recamara tomo su celular entre sus pequeñas y delicadas manos y lo apago, saco su cuerpo de entre las sabanas y acomodo perfectamente la cama, para después caminar hacia la ventana y abrir las delgadas cortinas de color blanco con flores lilas.

Se encamino al closet y saco una toalla y ropa interior, se deshizo la trenza que amarraba su cabello y entro al baño.

Minutos después salió del mismo una bata cubría su cuerpo y una toalla cubría su húmedo cabello, se termino de secar, se coloco la ropa interior y se quito la toalla del cabello dejando la misma caer por su espalda. Se dirijo al closet y tomando un gancho, donde estaba perfectamente colocado un uniforme, era lunes y tocaba el uniforme blanco.

Se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en su recamara, el uniforme consistía en una falda blanca de tablones con un poco de vuelo, unas medias negras, zapatos serrados negros, una blusa de manga larga negra y un esmoquin blanco con líneas negras, un moño rojo adornaba su cuello, se acerco al tocador, y después de cepillar su largo cabello se izo una coleta alta dejando su fleco enfrente, se hecho desodorante y perfume y tomo su mochila para bajar a la sala, ya iba tarde se tomo su jugo, se metió al baño, se cepillo los dientes y salió corriendo ala puerta donde un mercedes benz blanco ya estaba estacionado en la entrada donde su primo neji ya la esperaba. Corrió y se subió a la parte delantera del coche en el lado del copiloto, su primo acelero, y 20 minutos después ya estaban en el garaje del instituto, justo cuando ellos bajaron el cameron negro con naranja de naruto se estaciono a un lado del lado de ellos, hinata bajo la vista al momento que el rubio bajo del carro propio, una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla al ver a sakura bajar del lado del copiloto.

Neji la tomo del brazo y la llevo de prisa al salón la dejo en la puerta y cuando entro todos se quedaron en silencio, a pesar de que ya había pasado cierto tiempo, toda la escuela aun seguí hablando de lo sucedido y cuando naruto y sakura formalizaron su relación fue como echarle leña al fuego, camino entre el silencio del salón solo roto por los cuchicheos de las personas, se sentó en su mesa, saco una libreta y su lapicera de su mochila y se puso a hacer dibujos en la misma. Pocos minutos después de nuevo el silencio invadió el salón y lo supo habían entrado naruto y sakura, levanto la mirada aun sabiendo que la vista seria totalmente de índole masoquista pero no le importo y delante de ella estaba la peor escena que sus ojos pudieran ver naruto y sakura se besaban sin ningún pudor ahí sentados en sus asientos, otra lagrima surco su rostro y con rapidez agacho la vista mientras mas lagrimas surcaban su rostro mientras las mismas mojaban la pequeña libreta.

El profesor de historia entro asuma-sensei era un hombre de buen comportamiento siempre listo para dar un buen consejo.

Buenos días- saludo con amabilidad mientras dejaba su maletín en el escritorio- hoy entrara un nuevo alumno espero que se comporten. Pasa por favor

Hinata levanto la vista y al abrirse la puerta, múltiples suspiros por parte de las mujeres no se hicieron esperar. Delante de ella estaba aquel joven que la había estado apoyando sin declararse amigos, aquel joven alto de piel pálida y de cabellos y ojos color azabache, con el uniforme del colegio que lo hacia ver tan bien, un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, todos las chicas lo veían con deseo y mucho de los chicos lo veían con envidia.

¿Te podrías presentar?- volvió a comentar el profesor asuma

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- comento con voz áspera, no se parecía casi en nada a aquel azabache que la había defendido continuamente

Un gran sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la peli negra al darse cuenta que el azabache no quitaba su profunda mirada color ónix de sus ojos apelados, hinata agacho la cabeza y se acomodo un mechón detrás de la oreja, el tiempo se le fue y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenia a sasuke sentado aun lado de el, ino se había cambiado de posición para esa clase ya que tocaban trabajos en equipos y a la peli rubia le tocaba con shikamaru, y extrañamente ese lugar había quedado vacio.

Mientras tanto Naruto observaba cada movimiento de aquel joven, desde aquella vez que lo encontró junto con hinata debajo de aquel árbol de Sakúra una ira tremenda se había apoderado de el y ahora verlo ahí sentado aun lado de la chica mientras no le quitaba la vista de enzima ala joven no podía evitar que aquel nuevo sentimiento empezara a crecer en su interior. Sakura entrelazo una mano con la del peli rubio y le dedico una sonrisa, que apaciguó todo lo que se revolvía en el interior del joven.

Asuma saco de su portafolio un libro y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón mientras explicaba, hinata y sasuke tomaban nota al igual que todos sus compañeros.

Las tres primeras horas pasaron bastante tranquilas a pesar de que todas las chicas del salón se la pasaron acosando al Uchiha, era lo mismo, a todas las escuelas que iba siempre le sucedía lo mismo.

Resoplo cuando el timbre para el receso sonó y todas las chicas se arremolinaron sobre el, preguntado le su numero de teléfono y correo, entre otras cosas. En verdad esas mujeres no tenían descaro, de repente un rayo de lucidez sele vino a la mente y recordó a su compañera de mesa, la peli negra ya estaba con su maleta en el hombro y se encontraba en la puerta del salón dispuesta a salir. Se paro y con la mayor naturalidad del mundo ignoro a sus nuevas compañeras ante la mirada asombrada de todos los que aun estaban en el salón y se encamino hacia la chica.

Hinata- dijo con su penetrante voz, la oji perla dio un pequeño brinco y con un poco de color carmín inundando sus mejillas regreso la mirada al peli negro

Que se le ofrece Uchiha-san- contesto cortes mente y con su delicada voz la joven

Necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo para el proyecto de historia- saco una hoja y una pluma de su mochila- ¿vamos a tu casa o ala mía?- pregunto, todos los que aun se mantenían en el salón estaban atentos ala conversación, mas especialmente sakura y naruto, las chicas veían con envidia a hinata y algunos amigos de la chica veían molestos al pelinegro.

Hehehe … creo que seria mas conveniente en su casa Uchiha-san- un gran sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la joven al decir la oración.

Muy bien nos iremos después de clases yo traigo carro no te preocupes- guardo el papel y la pluma – y por favor solo dime sasuke- dio media vuelta y salió del salón necesitaba hacer una llamada su plan había ya estaba en acción y vengaría todo lo que le hicieron a su familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos el viernes **


	6. LA VERDAD

Las clases ya habían terminado y hinata ya había hablado con su primo neji para comentarle de que tenía que ir a casa de sasuke para poder hacer el trabajo, aunque el peli café no estaba de acuerdo no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar, con la única condición de que la joven llegara alas 9 ala casa.

Hinata caminaba ala par de sasuke el moreno llevaba la mochila de la joven, cualquiera que los viera diría que eran novios mas no, no lo eran. Sasuke le dio la vuelta al Alfa Romeo 8C Competizioney le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Hinata la joven le dio las gracias y se adentro al carro con un fuerte sonrojo, sasuke cerro la puerta dejo las mochilas en la cajuela y se subió al carro, arranco y salió del estacionamiento del instituto, mas ninguno de los dos se percato de ese par de ojos azules que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos mientras su cara se transformaba en una llena de odio.

Que mierda es esto que estoy sintiendo- naruto tenia los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada mientras con una mano se oprimía la parte donde esta el corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke y hinata llegaron a un departamento de la zona mas cara de toda Konoha, la joven quedo impresionada por que a pesar de ser hombre el departamento estaba finamente arreglado, todo estaba pintado de tonos blancos, en las paredes cuadros que se veían bastante finos sillones de cuero negro una pantalla plana y una puerta de vidrio que daba hacia una terraza con una piscina, hinata estaba maravillada, sasuke la guio por un pasillo hasta que llegaron a una recamara, sasuke abrió y cuando hinata entro se dio cuenta que era la recamara del peli negro.

La recamara no dejaba atrás a todo lo que vio a fuera, una pantalla plana una camama matrimonial adornada de colores azules y blancos sillones a juego y un gran closet.

Muy bien hinata aquí aremos el trabajo- la Hyuga dio un pequeño brinco y asintió se sentó en una esquina de la cama y siguió con la vista a sasuke, el cual ya había cerrado las cortinas azules y había prendido el clima, y la tv para después sacar de un cajón una computadora Apple. Hinata le pidió permiso para tomar la computadora sasuke asintió y la hyuga empezó a buscar información, saco una libreta y empezó a anotar cosas

Tres horas ya habían pasado desde que llegaron a la casa del peli negro y hinata ya exhausta había caído rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sasuke al ver a su compañera dormida y como ya habían acabado todo guardo las cosas y las dejo en un sillón tomo a hinata en brazos y la acomodo mas cómodamente en la cama, se sentó cerca de ella y la vio detalladamente, todavía su mente no aceptaba todo lo que le había dicho Madara la tarde del día anterior.

**Flash back**

_Sasuke entro a la sala del director de la empresa Uchiha, ya era hora de que empezara a ponerse al corriente con las cosas que tenían que ver con la compañía, su tío le había dejado como instrucción ordenar unas carpetas para que el solo checara las mas importantes, sasuke bufo molesto al ver la cantidad de papeleo sobre la mesa pero que mas daba en vez de enojarse era mejor empezar rápido para acabar temprano. _

_Ya media hora había pasado acomodando todo solo faltaba una carpeta, mas esta le llamo la atención, a diferencia de todas las demás esta tenia un seño de confidencial y abajo en letras pequeñas se podía leer claramente empresas Hyuga, y en ese mismo instante sasuke recordó a aquella chica de mirada a perlada. _

_Justo cuando iba a abrir la carpeta, Madara entro con una sonrisa ladina saludo a su sobrino mientras se sentaba en su silla de cuero negra._

_Que bien que ya hayas terminado sasu-kun- comento _

_Hmp- contesto mientras veía la carpeta-¿la empresa esta asociada con la empresa hyuga?_

_Mmm de hecho no sasu-kun- se acomodo mejor en la silla- son nuestra competencia y unos malditos que nos estafaron ase años _

_De que estas hablando Madara?- sasuke estaba total mente confundido si supo ase muchos años que había ávido un problema en la empresa y casi cae en banca rota pero de eso a que haya sido por un estafa había mucha diferencia. _

_Mira sasuke lo que te voy a decir va a cambiar por completo tu vida, pero quiero que lo tomes con calma, aparte ya estas bastante grande como para conocer toda la verdad- sasuke no comprendía todo se estaba volviendo tan raro y un ambiente de pesadez rodeaba a los dos hombres._

_Ya dime lo que tengas que decir Madara- contesto con impaciencia_

_El Uchiha mayor solto un suspiro, puso cara de dolor y despues comenzó a hablar- hace ya bastante tiempo, Mikoto, tu madre y Fugaku tu padre eran grandes amigos de la familia Hyuga ellos Hizashi, hiashi y hana habían estudiado juntos toda su vida, crecieron hiashi y hana se casaron y tus padres igual, mantenían una muy buena relación, pero cuando la segunda hija del matrimonio hyuga nació muchas cosas cambiaron y muchas dudas asaltaron la mente de todos- Madara para un segundo para ver la expresión en el rostro de su sobrino- la hija menor de hiashi era idéntica a su padre con algunos rasgos de su madre, en cambio la mayor no se parecía en nadie de la familia de su padre ni a el pero tenia toda la cara de su madre, hubo un fuerte problema entre todos por que conforme iban creciendo la pequeña se parecía demasiado a ti cabellos negros piel muy pálida y facciones finas lo único que los diferenciaba eran sus ojos perla y los tuyos ónix. Cuando cumpliste 5 años tu padre empezó a comportarse muy raro, no llegaba en días ala casa y era frio y distante con tu madre tu hermano y contigo, recibía llamadas por la madrugada y Mikoto empezó a sospechar que tu padre tenia una amante- sasuke habrio desmesuradamente sus ojos-_

_Pero que demonios eso no puede ser cierto- _

_Sasuke déjame continuar todavía hay muchas cosas que decir- madara estaba real mente feliz las cosas le estas van saliendo ala perfección- un mes después Fugako se estaba bañando cuando le llego un mensaje, Mikoto ya con la sospecha lo reviso, el mensaje era enviado desde el celular de la esposa de hiashi, Mikoto llena de enojo tomo el celular su bolso y fue ala casa Hyuga a decirle a Hiashi lo que su esposa estaba haciendo con su marido, el esposo de Hana siempre fue una persona posesiva y extremadamente celoso, en cuanto tu madre se fue del lugar Hiashi entro ala recamara que compartía con su mujer y la molió a golpe. _

_Tu padre le llamo minutos después para decirle lo que su esposa había ido a hacer a su casa, en ese momento Hana y Fugako se pusieron de acuerdo para verse en un lugar y poder escapar, hiashi y tu madre se enteraron de lo que iban a hacer, el plan de tu madre era chantajearlo con sus dos hijos mas bien con Itachi mas no savia que hiashi iba a tomar las cosas como las tomo, hiashi era un experto en armas y otras cosas tenia una escopeta en su casa, cuando llegaron al lugar del encuentro había empezado a llover a cantaros tu madre y el Hyuga vieron como hana se subía al auto y el mismo arranco, tu madre grito como loca para que se detuviera mas Fugako continuo con el carro en marcha Hiashi colérico saco el arma de la camioneta y empezó a dispararle al carro, una bala alcanzo una llanta del carro por el agua tu padre no puso controlar el automóvil y cayeron por un precipicio, tu padre al igual que aquella mujer murieron en el lugar, poco tiempo después nos dimos cuenta que la empresa Hyuga nos había robado mucho dinero mas nunca pudimos comprobar que ellos habían sido._

_Esto…no… no puede….no debe…es que… esto no puede ser cierto Madara- sasuke estaba demasiado fuera de lugar _

_Lo siento sasuke pero las cosas son como son-_

_Madara dime algo- sasuke levanto la vista que hasta ese momento mantenía agachada- como se llama esa niña que sucedió _

_Sasuke, Hiashi pensaba que esa niña era hija de Fugako- Madara se izo hacia enfrente- el nombre de esa niña sasuke …_

_Ya Madara simplemente dilo-_

_Hinata Hyuga- soltó Madara_

**Fin de flash back **

Hinata se removió entre las sabanas, sasuke que se había perdido entre los recuerdos pudo reaccionar hasta que escucho la voz de la joven.

Rayos ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto mientras se tallaba los ojos

Son las 8:30- contesto el peli negro

No puede ser mi padre me matara si sabe que llegue a esta hora – hinata se levanto apresurada guardo sus cosas en su mochila y justo cuando iba a salir se dio cuenta de la penetrante mirada que sasuke le daba, la joven se sonrojo totalmente al ver su falda blanca toda doblada dejando al descubierto la licra negra que llevaba abajo con nerviosismo se acomodo con rapidez la falda.

Vamos te llevare a tu casa- sasuke se paro y paso rápido alado de la chica tratando de cubrir el tenue sonrojo que tenían sus mejillas

Hinata bajo la cabeza y camino detrás de el

20 minutos después llegaron ala casa de la Hyuga en la puerta ya la esperaba el que sasuke pudo reconocer como Hiashi Hyuga, hinata puso cara de miedo y empezó a temblar, la chica bajo de prisa y sasuke bajo con ella.

Cuando Hinata llego junto a su padre la imponente voz del hombre no se izo esperar- que demonios te pasa he- el hyuga mayor tomo fuertemente ala joven del brazo asiendo que su cara se deformara en una mueca de dolor- cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedes seguir deshonrando ala familia

Pero padre yo no….- contesto hinata con la cabeza agachada

Nada Hinata, por que no puedes ser como Hanabi- sasuke vio claramente como una lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de la joven

Disculpe señor fue mi culpa yo la presione para que el trabajo se hiciera ese día-

Y tu quien eres – comento con enojo el hombre

Soy Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha- contesto, se estaba conteniendo lo mas que podía para no matarlo a golpes ahí mismo, no tenia que tener calma y hacerlo pagar poco a poco

Hiashi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos tomo a hinata mas fuerte mente y entro con rapidez a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Sasuke suvio a su carro mientras recordaba el termino de la platica con Madara

**Flash back**

_Sasuke- hablo Madara- que piensas hacer ahora que ya conoces la verdad_

_Los are pagar, me infiltrare en esa casa de algún modo, y robare las pruebas necesarias para que se pueda confirmar el robo sobre Hiashi le daré donde mas le duela, Hinata Hyuga. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Jajaja yo se que nadie pensaría que esto sucedería jajajaja bueno pues aquí empieza lo bueno que se desatara después de todo esto jejeje véanlo en los siguientes capítulos **

_**Gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**YukiJonicoUchiha: **__espero que te haya gustado me costo bastante pero todo con tal de que les guste._

_**maribelteka: **__jejeje perdón par hacerte esperar una conti para que pudieras saber lo que le dijeron a sasuke pero dime si no le dio mas emoción quedarse con la duda ok no jaja espero que te haya gustado sobre lo de Naruto ya te darás cuenta en los próximos capítulos quien sabe _

_**Tokeijikakeno orenji: **__jajaja espero que te haya gustado _

_**Muchas gracias tambien a andre y espero que este capitulo también les haya gustado muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews. **_

_**Nos vemos pronto besos Rachel **_


	7. ¿Enamorados?

**Hola¡**

**Perdón por la tardanza espero que les guste este capitulo y que tengan muy bonitas vacaciones (: **

**Naruto no me pertenece jejej si me perteneciera itachi nunca hubiera muerto jjajaja y ya estaría aquí en mi casita :$**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, la falda negra del uniforme se movía al compas de las pequeñas pero continuas ráfagas de aire que ese día nublado traía consigo. La chica se detuvo unos momentos para colocarse el chaleco negro con detalles en blanco, encima de la playera manga larga blanca, para poder protegerse del clima. Su cabello siempre suelto era esta vez detenido por dos prendedores blancos a cada costado, en su hombro llevaba la correa de la mochila morada con detalles en lila y negro, los zapatos negros con un pequeño tacón resonaban por el silencioso pasillo, bajo las pequeñas escaleras y camino hacia el patio trasero, saco un libro de su mochila y empezó a leer tranquilamente, las clases ya habían acabado pero no tenia el mas remoto deseo de regresar a casa, desde que sasuke se había presentado con su padre, hiashi había estado insoportable amenazándola hasta con cambiarla de escuela con tal de que se alejara del joven uchiha.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que habían acabado las clases, y pudo salir de su ensimismamiento cuando el libro que sostenían sus manos fue extraído de las mismas, levanto el rostro para ver quien había osado a interrumpir su lectura y se encontró con un par de ojos ónix que la miraban atentamente una pequeña sonrisa se situó en la cara del moreno.

Sabes no creo que el señor Hiashi Hyuga este muy a gusto con que su hija se quede casi una hora mas en la escuela aunque ya hayan acabado las clases y menos aun con que se quede en este solo y oscuro patio trasero- sasuke cerro el libro mas un dedo estaba entre las hojas que la chica estaba leyendo para no perder las mismas, mientras su otra mano se extendía hasta hinata para ayudarla a levantarse, hinata tomo delicadamente la mano de sasuke y con su mano libre trato lo mas posible de apegar su falda a su cuerpo para que no se viera nada, sasuke se agacho y tomo la mochila de la joven y la coloco en su hombro izquierdo.

Gracias sasuke-kun- dijo con un sonrojo la joven

Hinata te quería decir algo- comento el peli negro- mmm mira hinata los exámenes están cerca y yo quería saber si querías estudiar con migo así seria mas fácil y aclararíamos las dudas que tuviéramos.

Mm bueno sasuke-kun a mi me encantaría pero…-

Mira hinata si lo dices por tu padre no seria necesario que yo fuera a tu casa, tu podrías venir a la mía y así el no se enteraría-

_Como me jode estar haciendo estas cosas pero si quiero lograr mi cometido tengo que ser lo mas bueno y tierno que pueda- _pensó el uchiha

Esta bien sasuke- kun vamos a tu casa- contesto tiernamente hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro

Al igual que la vez anterior hinata y sasuke recorrieron el trayecto hasta el departamento de sasuke en el carro del mismo al llegar hinata se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro que estaba enfrente del televisor de plasma.

Sasuke se sentó junto a ella en las manos traía dos vasos de limonada en las manos una le entrego a hinata y la otra la dejo frente de el en la mesita delante de ellos.

Bueno sasuke-kun el examen de mañana es biología- comento, mientras sacaba de su mochila su libro y libreta de la materia.

Una hora estuvieron repasando los temas hinata le hacia preguntas a sasuke y viceversa, cuando por fin estuvieron seguros de que ya habían repasado lo suficiente y que cada uno podría aprobar el examen con una excelente calificación, guardaron sus útiles en las respectivas mochilas.

Hinata todavía es temprano te gustaría ver una película, claro si tu padre no te regalla por llegar tarde- comento sasuke

Mmmm bueno no estaría mal, aparte ni oto-san, hanabi-nechan, ni neji-nisama es tan en casa fueron a sunagaakure a tratar un asunto de la empresa- contesto tranquilamente hinata

Bueno en ese caso traeré las películas-sasuke se levanto y camino hacia la gaveta que estaba debajo de la televisión

Sasuke-kun etto quería saber si tienes palomitas o algo que pueda hacer como botana-

Si, claro hinata están en la alacena en la cocina- contesto con una sonrisa no muy propia de el

Hinata se dirigió al sitio donde el joven le había mencionado, sin darse cuenta poco a poco se empezaba a colar en su mente aquella pequeña sonrisa que el joven le había brindado ase unos segundo, al igual que su forma de tratarla y todas las veces que la había aconsejado y ayudado, sin duda el joven se estaba ganando una parte de su corazón. La chica tomo un plato y sirvió las frituras mientras rociaba sobre ellas un poco de salsa valentina y un sobrecito de tajin en polvo, servir unos vasos de refrescos y colocarlos en una bandeja, para después dirigirse a la sala para ver las películas.

Aquí están las palomitas sasuke-kun – comento hinata mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa delante de los sillones.

Sasuke coloco la película en el DVD y apago todas las luces de la sala, para después caminar hacia la joven para ambos sentarse en el gran sillón de cuero negro que se encuentra delante del televisor, hinata se sorprendió y encogió en su lugar cuando en grandes letras rojas apareció el titulo de la película: Actividad Paranormal, sasuke dio una pequeña sonrisa al haber logrado la actitud que quería lograr en la joven hyuga.

Varios minutos habían pasado desde el inicio de la película, sasuke mantenía una postura tranquila y relajada en fin esas películas no hacían mella en su mente ya bastante madura mientras hinata ya no aguantaba mas, justo en la escena donde le jalon los pies ala joven, la peli negra, pego un pequeño brinco y se abrazo fuerte mente del uchiha, minutos despues se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo , y justo cuando iba a retirar las manos del cuerpo del joven el azabache paso una mano por su cintura y la atrajo mas a su cuerpo.

Sabes hinata a mi no me molesta que me abrases menos si tienes miedo- comento cálidamente el ojo negro

¿s…seguro… s…sasuke-kun?- pregunto

Seguro Hinata- contesto sasuke, mas sindarse cuenta ambos poco a poco habían empezado a juntar sus rostros hasta quedar a penas centímetros unos de otros, sasuke no dejaba deber los labios de la joven los cuales se le hacían parecer deliciosamente sensuales y dispuesto a hacer besados, por otro lado hinata se encontraba en shock cabe decir que en todo ese mes poco a poco el joven uzumaki había dejado de ocupar su lugar en el corazón de la joven y el azabache empezaba a tomar el lugar del rubio, ella nunca se espero estar deseando unir sus labios con el uchiha.

Justo cuando sus labios se iban a unir, un fuerte grito se escucho salir de la televisión, producto de la película y un trueno acompañado del ruido de las gotas chocar contra el techo y el pavimento hizo que ambos jóvenes se separaran y voltearan sus rostros reaccionando a lo que iban a hacer.

Creo que debería irme- comento una bastante apenada hinata

Em hinata no creo que sea posible esta lloviendo demasiado fuerte, por que no te quedas mira tu duermes en la recamara y yo en sillón enserio por mi no hay ningún problema- comento sasuke

Hehe no me gustaría causarte alguna molestia sasuke-kun- contesto hinata mientras agachaba la cabeza

Para nada hinata no es ningún problema- contesto sasuke mientras prendía las luces de la sala y quitaba la película.

Metidos en un incomodo silencio, cenaron se cambiaron y se retiraron a dormir, sasuke saco unas almohadas y una cobija y se recostó en el sillón, hinata se quito el uniforme y se coloco una camisa de sasuke que le quedaba como bata, se metió entre las sabanas y tratado de dormir mas no lo consiguió.

¿Por qué demonios la iba a besar?, bueno en realidad eso me ayudaría para mi plan pero ¿Qué demonios fue lo que sentí cuando la tenia tan cerca? Ese pequeño calor que se asento en mi pecho, maldita sea sasuke no me digas que te estas enamorando mierda- se decía a si mimo el azabache mientras su vista se posaba en la puerta de la recamara donde se encontraba hinata

**Mientras en la recamara….**

Nos íbamos a besar… mas bien el me iba a besar…. ¿o en realidad lo iba a besar yo?, kami-sama que es lo que me esta sucediendo, no me puedo estar enamorando de sasuke, no después de lo que me hizo naruto, kami no dejes que vuelva a cometer el mismo error.- pensó hinata para después caer a los brazos de Morfeo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jjejejej hola bueno por fin ya esta aquí el capitulo como dije antes disculpen todo el tiempo que los hice esperar, pero dios s llevo a descansar a mi bisabuelita y eso me a tenido bastante deprimida, y pues simplemente salió esto lo siento les prometo que el próximo capitulo estará mejor jejej ya medio tengo planeado de que tratara, lo que les adelantaré es que posiblemente haya golpes y muchas peleas de parejas jajajajja.**

**Por otro lado jejej se abran dado cuenta que a sasuke se le esta volteando la tortilla jajjajaja, eso le pasa por querer hacerle daño a hinata.**

**YukiJonicoUchiha: Que bueno que te haya gustado **

**maribelteka: espero que la continuación te haya gustado jejej **

**Guest: jejej muchas gracias, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia jajaj todavía faltan muchas cosas por venir y tanto sasuke como hinata se las verán difíciles.**

** : jajjaja bueno ya te conteste pero te lo diré aquí No abra incesto, parecerá que abra pero no abra todo se resolverá según valla pasando la historia, jejej te quiero dar las gracias por que desde el inicio de la historia la has seguido, espero que los siguientes capítulos te sigan gustando. **

**Tokeijikakeno orenji: gracias por que tu también as seguido la historia desde el inicio y me pone muy a legre de que no la hayas dejado y que te guste gracias por que también tus comentarios me apoyan a seguirle **

**BUENO NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROCCIMO CAPITULO QUE TENGAN MUY BUENAS VACACIONES (:**


	8. Problemas

Hola

Aquí estoy de nuevo jejeje espero que les guste

Naruto no me pertenece la historia es total mente mia y de mi loca imaginación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El celular de hinata empezó a sonar era jueves y todavía tenia clases, se levanto con bastante flojera y quedo bastante sorprendida de ver en una silla enfrente de su cama una muda de ropa interior de mujer y una toalla, se acerco ala silla y encontró una nota:

_Pensé que tal vez te aria falta, son de mi madre no se si te queden pero es lo único que tenia._

_ATTE: Sasuke U._

Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, doblo la nota y la guardo en su mochila, después acomodo sobre la cama su uniforme y la ropa interior, para después tomar la toalla e ir a darse una ducha. Salió minutos después se seco perfectamente y se vistió, gracias a kami-sama ese día le tocaba el mismo uniforme que el día anterior. Acomodo la cama y peino su largo cabello con un peine que también le había dejado sasuke y con los dos prendedores que llevaba la vez pasada se hizo una media cola, se coloco sus zapatos, tomo su celular y lo metió en su mochila para después salir rumbo a la cocina, para darle las gracias al uchiha.

s…sasuke-kun- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la Hyuga como un pequeño gritito mientras se tapaba la cara, la cual tenia bastante roja, y daba media vuelta- lo siento creí que ya estaba vestido, lo siento.

Vamos Hinata no es como si estuviera desnudo solo me falta ponerme la camisa – contesto con una sonrisa de lado- pero para tu tranquilidad me la pondré- y exactamente eso fue lo que hizo el uchiha- ya puedes voltear hinata.

Cuando la Hyuga hizo caso a la orden, sasuke ya se estaba abotonando el último botón de la camisa, hinata camino hacia la mesa y pudo ver dos platos servidos con huevos estrellados, tocino y jugo de naranja.

¿Tu lo preparaste sasuke-kun?- pregunto curiosa la oji perla

Claro que si, pues de que crees que he sobrevivido todo este tiempo, no me podía mantener toda la vida comiendo ramen o pizza- contesto despreocupada mente sasuke

Mmmm se ve bastante rico- continuo hinata, con las mejillas sonrojadas

Pues sabe mas rico de lo que se ve así que siéntate y come o se nos ara tarde para al escuela- le dijo sasuke mientras corría la silla de hinata con total galantería.

Después de comer se levantaron y después de recoger la mesa se encaminaron a lavarse los dientes, para después cada quien recoger sus respectivas mochilas y salir del departamento.

Hinata he escuchado que al final de cada mes se hacen algunas presentación por los alumnos, de música, danza y teatro ¿Cómo es eso?- comento sasuke

Bueno sasuke-kun, cuando entras tu puedes elegir una de esas clases como clase extra y cuentan como materia, así que las presentaciones de cada mes son para evaluar a los alumnos- contesto hinata mientras caminaban hacia el carro de sasuke

Mmm ¿y en que asignatura estas tu hinata?- pregunto sasuke mientras encendía el motor del carro y empezaba a conducir rumbo ala escuela

En música- contesto con una sonrisa la hyuga

Bueno entones ya se a que asignatura entrar-

Los dos jóvenes iban tan enfrascados en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de una joven de ojos jade y cabello rosa, que había estado observando todo lo que los jóvenes hacían.

Así que te la das de santa Hinatita, pues yo le demostrare a naruto que no eres ese ángel que el creí que eras, yo te bajare de tu nube de la niña santa- se dijo así misma sakura mientras se subía a su carro y se dirigía hacia la escuela.

.

.

.

**En la escuela…**

Ya habían pasado las tres primeras clases y tanto hinata como tenten e ino se encaminaban al patio trasero de la escuela para desayunar, sasuke se les unió minutos después.

Los cuatro estaban metidos en una conversación bastante rara, sobre un extraño baile que tubo que presentar sasuke de pequeño, el uchiha se paro para demostrarle a sus nuevas amigas, que gracias a kami-sama no se le habían aventado encima como todas las de mas, de repente sintió un jalón en el hombro, volteo para ver quien había osado a tocarlo de ese modo y lo que encontró fue un golpe seco en el rostro, se llevo la mano al lugar afectado y un pequeño rastro de sangre le recorría el labio, regreso la vista al frente para ver quien lo había golpeado y se encontró con dos ojos azules, detrás de el venían corriendo otros chicos que el no conocía pero sabia estaban en su clase.

¡Naruto ¡- fue lo único que alcanzaron a gritar ino y tenten, hinata solo pudo abrir mucho lo ojos y se levanto de su lugar.

Nadie se dio cuenta de el momento en el que sasuke se levanto del piso, lo único que todos vieron fue esa mancha negra que paso delante de sus ojos y se arrojo sobre el rubio asentándole unos buenos puñetazos, con el impulso ambos cayeron, sasuke arriba de naruto le propinaba golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras naruto solo se tapaba con los brazos, en un descuido de sasuke, el rubio invirtió las posiciones y ahora era el quien le propinaba los golpes al uchiha, ya habían pasado varios minutos y ninguno parecía ceder, entre golpes y patadas alguien logro separarlos.

Kiba tenía fuertemente agarrado a sasuke, mientras shikamaru jalaba a naruto para que no se le aventara de nuevo a sasuke.

Que demonios te sucede naruto, por que golpeaste a sasuke- grito ino

Por que no le preguntan a Hinata ¿Qué todavía no les a contado?, nunca llegue a creer que tu hinata pudieras ser de esas mujeres, un mes apenas desde que terminamos, según tu muy afectada y bien que te estas revolcando con este imbécil en su departamento- comento con rabia naruto.

Nadie espero eso, todos voltearon a ver a la hyuga la cual tenia los ojos bien abiertos, y pequeñas lagrimas ya empezaban a descender de los mismos, sasuke se soltó del agarre del inuzuka y se dirigió a la joven la cual estaba en shock, el uchiha le hablo barias veces hasta que la joven despertó de su ensoñación, con paso tembloroso se acerco hasta naruto al cual ya había saltado shikamaru.

Quien te dijo eso- dijo en un susurro hinata

Sakura, sakura te vio, ella vive en el departamento de en frete se dio cuenta de cuando llegaste yo estaba en su casa, pensé que solo ibas a hacer algún trabajo con el no se cualquier cosa, mas no pasaste la noche en su departamento, haciendo solo kami-sama sabe que cosas como una vil puta- contesto enojado naruto

Un golpe seco se escucho y todos siguieron la trayectoria de la mano de hinata la cual había dejado una fuerte marca roja en una de las mejillas del oji azul producto de una certera cachetada

Hinata levanto el rostro que hasta ahora mantenía agachado- nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hablar así de mi, por que yo nunca he hecho nada para que tu tengas esa opinión de mi, yo no tengo por que andar por la vida dándole cuentas de lo que hago a personas que no tienen el derecho moral como para venir y decirme algo, yo tengo el derecho de revolcarme con quien yo quiera por el simple hecho de que no estoy atada a nadie y es mi vida, pero esta vez te lo dire para serrarle la boca a tu noviecita yo fui ala casa de sasuke-kun a estudiar pero por culpa de la tormenta no pude regresar a mi casa, el me ofreció que me quedara yo dormí en su recamara y el en el sillón de la sala, y de una vez te lo aclaro si me quieres creer bien y si no es muy tu problema, y vele diciendo a tu novia que deje de andar vigilando la vida de los demás y se preocupe por la suya que ella pinta de santa tampoco tiene.- todos quedaron sorprendidos por rodo lo dicho por hinata nunca creyeron que ella pudiera llegar a contestar de ese modo.

Hinata dio la vuelta y recogió su mochila.

¿Nos podemos ir?- le pregunto a sus amigas, las cuales asintieron con la cabezas recogieron sus mochilas y empezaron a caminar acompañadas de sasuke – por cierto naruto desde este momento tu ya no eres mi amigo simplemente eres una conocido asi que por favor no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

Al terminar de decir eso dio media vuelta y emparejo su caminar con sasuke, el uchiha se iba agarrando una costilla hinata paso el brazo derecho del uchiha por sus hombros y lo ayudo a camina, ante la mirada triste y ala vez enojada de naruto.

.

.

.

Hinata y Sasuke se encontraban en la enfermería de la escuela, la hyuga estaba curando las heridas que la pelea había dejado en el uchiha.

Lo siento sasuke-kun- comento en apenas un susurro la hinata

¿Por qué me pides disculpas hinata?- pregunto extrañado sasuke

Bueno por culpa de mi te metiste en este desastre- contesto sonrojada mientras estiraba la mano para poder limpiar una herida en la frente del uchiha provocando que quedaran muy cerca sus rostros.

Hinata – contesto sasuke mientras tomaba de la muñeca delicadamente a la joven- no te disculpes yo aria cualquier cosa por protegerte, en este poco tiempo que no nos conocemos me he dado cuenta que eres una chica muy diferente a las demás, te agradezco que no te me hayas echado encima desde el primer momento y te tengo que decir algo, me gustas y mucho – guardo silencio unos minutos y después con voz suave dijo- hinata ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto

Si sasuke-kun- contesto delicada mente hinata

Sasuke coloco una mano en su cintura y la acerco lo mas posible a su cuerpo hinata paso sus bazos por el cuello del uchiha y sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bueno aquí les traje el nuevo capi jajaja como les dije tuvo muchos trancasos jajja creo que ya vieron por que le puse es el nombre al capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado

mafe: que bueno que te haya gustado espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

Guest: me gusta que te haya gustado ejejje y como pediste aquí esta la conti espero te haya gustado.

: Bueno en este capitulo el malo fue naruto, espero que te guste mmm jejej mi intención no es que te peles con tu hermano pero me rei bastante con lo que pusiste cuidate mucho nos vemos.

Espero que estén bien que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto (:


	9. Lluvia

**Perdón por la tardanza es que me han pasado mil cosas y hoy con dolor de cabeza y bajo presión salió esto el capitulo mas largo que he subido hasta ahora (:**

**Por cierto los personajes no me perteneces, espero que les guste **

**ADVERTENCIA: Va a ver como tres renglones de yaoi :$**

.

.

.

.

Sasuke se levanto perezosamente, la luz de la mañana entraba por la pequeña abertura de la ventana colándose por su recamara hasta llegas a sus ojos, se baño, cambio y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, mientras comía pensaba como hacerle para poder sacar información de la empresas hyuga, de repente el sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta lo saco de sus pensamiento.

Madara saludo con una gran sonrisa a su sobrino, en su mano izquierda sostenía un pequeño papel que sasuke pudo deducir era una invitación pero ¿de que podría ser?

¿Cómo te va sasu-kun?- pregunto el uchiha mayor

Ve al grano madara que haces aquí- cuestiono sasuke con voz aburrida

Hay tu tan alegre como siempre – dijo con ironía Madara – bueno sasu-kun viene a dejarte tu invitación

¿Invitación de que cosa Madara?- contesto con intriga

Bueno dentro de tres días, el sábado Hiashi Hyuga presentara ante la sociedad a la próxima heredera de la empresa Hyuga en un evento que se celebra año con año en la ciudad - sasuke empezó a prestar mucha mas atención a lo que decía su tío- en el mismo se presentara tu regreso como heredero de la compañía uchiha, también el de itachi.

¿itachi vendrá?- cuestiono sasuke

Si tu hermano ha decidido que ya era momento de regresar-

Madara en si de que se trata ese evento- sasuke camino hacia su tío y se sentó junto a el con una tasa de café en sus manos

Mmmm pues en si es para reafirmar los lasos de amistad que hay entre las empresas de la región para firmas de contratos cosas así ¿Por qué sasu-kun?-

Madara tengo un idea para poder llegar a sacar información a las empresas Hyuga solo necesito tu ayuda por que estoy seguro que por Itachi no habrá ningún problema- el azabache dio un pequeño trago a su tasa de café mientras checaba el reloj de la sala todavía tenia tiempo, mas se tenia que apurar, de camino a la escuela tenia que comprarle un regalo a Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata tenia la cabeza agachada un pequeño suspiro salió de sus delicados labios, izo una reverencia a su padre que se encontraba frente de ella, después de despedirse de Hanabi y de Neji que ese día no tenia clases, tomo su mochila y se encamino a la escuela, un aire frio movió sus cabellos y estremeció su cuerpo y tuvo que frotar sus manos contra sus brazos. Sus ojos perla se perdían en el piso con una mirada triste, hacia pocos minutos su padre le había informado de una fiesta que se realizaría el sábado próximo.

Flashback

_Hinata- la voz de Hiashi se escucho desde el pasillo la mencionada se levanto de la mesa y espero a que su padre llegara frente de ella para hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto hacia el hombre._

_¿Que sucede padre?- pregunto hinata_

_El sábado abra un evento en el nuestra empresa presentara a su heredero, por mas que yo quiera que Hanabi quede al frente de la empresa ese lugar es tuyo por derecho- comento con molestia- no hagas ninguna tontería Hinata, no avergüences a la familia._

_Hai padre- contesto la pelinegra aun con la cabeza gacha _

_Puedes irte- _

_Fin de Flashback_

Hinata soltó un par de lagrimas ante el recuerdo de lo dicho por su padre, tomo con fuerza su mochila y empezó a correr, una pequeña llovizna empezó a caer, cuando llego al portón del colegio el agua arrecio, las lagrimas que ya resbalaban con libertad por sus mejillas se perdían entre las gotas de lluvia, atravesó todo el instituto ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos que la veían pasar con una mirada preocupada.

Seguía corriendo sin importarle nada mas tropezó varias veces y escucho la risa de muchos por sus acciones, mas no le importo siguió corriendo subió escaleras una tras de otra hasta que topo con una puerta, la abrió y con pasos lentos se adentro en el lugar sintiendo de nuevo como las frías gotas de lluvia chocaban contra su rostro dejo su mochila en un lugar donde no se mojara mucho y se sentó en una pequeña banca que estaba en aquel desolado lugar.

.

.

.

_**Sasuke pov**_

Justo cuando iba llegando a la escuela empezó a llover maldije bajo mientras me apuraba para no mojarme antes de ir a clases pase por una tienda de joyas y le compre una pequeña cadena a Hinata.

Ya dentro del instituto me dirigí al salón para buscar a Hinata me sorprendí bastante cuando la vi pasar a un lado de mi, iba corriendo toda mojada, mas toda el agua que resbalaba por su rostro no fue suficiente para que no me diera cuenta de que Hinata estaba llorando, no lo pensé mucho y en realidad no entiendo por que corrí tras de ella la vi caer un par de beses apresure el paso para alcanzarla y la vi entrar por la puerta de la azotea.

Me quede unos minutos en mi lugar tratando de pensar por que había corrido como loco por toda la escuela detrás de Hinata, bueno mi deber como su novio era actuar justo de la forma en que actúe, el problema es que yo no soy su novio por sentimientos.

Que demonios me esta pasando- dije en un susurro

Levante la cabeza, subí los últimos escalones y abrí la puerta, desde mi lugar la pude ver, en realidad se veía linda con el agua chocando sobre su cuerpo, su ropa pegándose a su piel como si fuera parte de ella, sus labios rojos entre abiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas y el aire moviendo unos pequeños mechones de cabello. Moví la cabeza que demonios estaba pensando ¿en realidad se me izo linda?.

Ella me voltio a ver y pude recordar por que estaba ahí siguiéndola, su mirada era triste y sus ojo total mente rojos del llanto me pedían ayuda sin pedírmela, me le acerque con calma sintiendo como el agua también empezaba a chocar contra mi cuerpo pero la ignore, me senté junto a ella sin saber que hacer nunca había consolado a una mujer mas ice lo que yo recordaba hacia mi madre con migo. Pase una mano por su espalda y la atraje hacia mi ella recargo su cabeza sobre mi hombro y lloro la deje ahí sin decirle nada simple mente apretándola mas contra mi, pocos minutos después dejo de llorar .

Gracias- escuche que dijo apenas en un susurro en ese momento me separe de ella unos centímetros

De nada – conteste, nos quedamos callados unos minutos la lluvia ya había cesado- Hinata ¿que fue lo que sucedió?

Etto… fue padre, el dijo algo sobre una fiesta de presentación, que no avergonzara a la familia, ya no se ni por que lloro ya debería haberme acostumbrado- me contesto con la cabeza gacha, cerré los puños era algo parecido a cuando yo era niño cuando hacían comparaciones con itachi

Suspire la voltee a ver tome su barbilla con mi mano y levante su rostro- no dejes que cosas como esas te derrumben eres una gran persona- ni yo supe de que parte de mi mente salieron esas palabras pero cuando baje la vista de nuevo me entraron esas ganas de besarla.

Y sin mas me deje llevar me acerque a sus labios y me uní a ellos en algo que era apenas un rose, era algo estúpido pero sus labios eran embriagantes y quise mas, necesite mas, con un brazo tome su cintura y la apegue a mi sintiendo sus curvas pegarse a mi cuerpo con la otra mano la tome por la cabeza para pegarla aun mas y hacer el beso mas profundo, poco después sentí el rose de sus manos por mi cuello jugando con mi cabello, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero cuando mi cuerpo empezó a exigirme oxigeno me separe de ella, la vi con las mejillas sonrojadas los labios rojos y abiertos y tratando de normalizar su respiración, sonreí de lado.

Creo que es hora de irnos hinata, tenemos clases- comente

Hai Sasuke-kun- tome su mano y camine a la salida tome su mochila y la puse sobre mi hombro

Hinata- dije, ella volteo a verme- toma- le extendí la pequeña caja lila con la medalla, al abrirla la expresión en su rostro me dijo todo, saco la pequeña medalla que consistía en una media luna y una estrella de dije.

Muchas gracias sasuke-kun- me dio una gran sonrisa y un pequeño abrazo que sinceramente me descolo- etto podría…-me dijo, al instante entendí tome la cadena y mientras me ponía detrás de ella, hinata se garro el cabello para que no me estorbara, le coloque la cadena y después de una gran sonrisa por parte de ella caminamos hasta los salones esperando que kakashi-sensei nos dejara entrar a su clase.

.

.

.

.

Sakura besaba desesperadamente a naruto, la pelirrosa estaba sobre el rubio los dos acostados en la cama de ella.

Sakura-chan… no... Espera- eran las palabras del rubio

Vamos naruto, no te resistas tu me quieres ¿no?, me deseas, que estamos esperando- con esto ultimo Sakura volvió a besar apasionadamente al rubio, la blusa de la pelirosa ya estaba en el piso y la chica ya estaba tratando de levantar la camisa del rubio.

¡No¡, vasta sakura- naruto tenia a la chica agarrada de las muñecas con expresión seria en cambio sakura tenia cara de fastidio

Que te sucede naruto yo pensé que querías- comento con enojo

Yo… quiero que las cosas se den de otro modo sakura no así- contesto- todavía no estoy seguro de que sea el momento indicado

Ni que estuvieras esperando a que nos casamos naruto, soy tu novia por que te quiero creo que eso es suficiente ya ni que nunca lo hayas hecho- dijo sakura enojada

Naruto agacho la cara tal vez se había equivocado y la mujer que creyó perfecta no lo era y sakura ya estaba sacando a flote su verdadera personalidad.

.

.

.

.

Itachi estaba sentado sobre un sillón de cuero negro sobre sus piernas descansaba la cabeza de deidara a quien le estaba acariciando el cabello.

¿Estas seguro que quieres ir itachi-kun?- pregunto el rubio

Necesito ir deidara, madara es una víbora que llenara de veneno a mi hermano yo no puedo dejar que eso suceda- comento con calma

Tu sabes que te ayudare en lo que necesites itachi-sempai- comento con una gran sonrisa

Hablando de eso necesito que me consigas el numero de una persona- dijo sonriendo

.

.

.

.

Kushina uzumaki una mujer joven y guapa de cabellos rojos y mirada alegre sostenía entre sus manos un álbum de fotos cada pagina que pasaba una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro se detuvo en una foto que abarcaba toda la hoja del álbum. En ella se podrían ver a varios jóvenes de una edad de aproximadamente 18 años.

Mikoto, Hana, Fugaku, Hiashi por que las cosas tuvieron que acabar así tal vez todo pudo haber sido de una manera distinta, si el no se hubiera atravesado en nuestros caminos.- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar

Kushina amor deja ya de lamentarte-

Lo siento minato pero pensar que las cosas acabaron como lo hicieron todo por la culpa de ese maldito- dijo con rabia- yo no estaré en paz hasta que no lo vea pagar por lo que izo.

.

.

.

.

**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo se que me tarde muchísimo y en verdad lo siento espero que les guste este capitulo por cierto kushina tendrá muchísimo que ver en este fic espero que les haya gustado nos vemos pronto (:**

**Quiero preguntarles algo jejeje mmmm como pudieron ver hubo un poco de deidara x itachi y es que me gusta mucho es pareja pero quiero pedir su opinión sobre si me quedo o no con esa pareja (:**

**dena: me gusta que te halla gustado jejejej espero que este también sea de tu agrado **

**mafe: tomare ese **Aowmwijmkxu **como un alago (: ami tambien me gusto esa parte **

**diana carolina: aquí esta la continuación espero que sea de tu agrado y lo dejo en esa parte por que mi inner o mejor dicho mi parte malévola me dice que deje el suspenso. **

**Tokeijikakeno orenji****: bueno en realidad sasuke se comporta de ese modo para que hinata se fije en el jejeje para poder ganársela y si sabe que es su "hermana" pero el noviazgo es parte de su plan malévolo para acabar con las empresas hyuga de hecho a partir del próximo capitulo el verdadero plan de sasuke se pone en acción. Espero que este capi te guste cuidate mucho y gracias por seguir la historia **

**andrea: chica tu me motivas mucho con tus kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajajaja espero que este capi te produzca la misma emoción que todos los demás **

**hahaha que tal si les dejo unas preguntitas jajajaj :**

**¿de quien será el numero que itachi quiere conseguir?**

**¿en realidad que le esta pasando a sasuke?**

**¿que sucederá en la fiesta de presentación?**

**¿Qué tendrá que ver kushina en todo esto?**

**¿Quién ese esa persona que según kushina se metió en sus vidas y por eso terminaron así?**

**¿Por qué el cielo es azul?**

**¿en realidad si es inmortal el cangrejo?**

**¿Quién tiene la saga de inmortales (alguien que me la preste )?**

**¿Por qué se medio hacer todas estas preguntas estúpidas?**

**Inner: bueno mujer ya cállate y despídete nada mas aburres te digo u.u **

**Rachel: bueno bueno perdón ya no les quito mas su tiempo cuídense nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Inner: adiós prometo hacer que entregue los capítulos mas pronto (:**


	10. La fiesta

**Holaaaaaaa¡**

**Estamos aquí de nuevo jejjejeje con este hermosísimo fic jaajajaj ando muy empalagosa hoy ejjeje bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo mmmmm por cierto creo que cambiare el nombre del fic quiero su opinión chic s. y que me ayuden a encontrar un nombre apropiado. **

**Inner: Naruto no nos pertenece es totalmente de la propiedad de kishimoto-sama **

**Rachel: Sin mas que decir disfruten de el capitulo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10: La fiesta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los tres días antes de la fiesta se habían pasado volando, después de lo sucedido en la azotea de la escuela los dos habían dado a conocer su relación ante sus compañeros. Muchos los felicitaron otros les dijeron si no estaban apresurando las cosas, hinata simplemente les daba una sonrisa y contestaba un simple _no se preocupen las cosas estarán bien._

Por fin era la noche del sábado, Sasuke se encontraba en la fiesta ya, en sus manos sostenía una carpeta amarilla con lo que seria un pequeño discurso de presentación, camino entre las mesas y a lo lejos pudo divisar a Itachi sentado junto a Deidara al otro lado de la mesa se encontraban Madara, el azabache atravesó el salón para dirigirse hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su hermano y su tío en el recorrido pudo ver a varios de sus compañeros, pudo divisar a Ino Yamanaka según estaba enterado su familia tenia una florería, bueno mas bien tenían una cadena de florerías que abarcaba todo Japón y parte de norte América, también pudo divisar a sakura con un vestido fucsia los haruno eran dueños de una cadena de modelaje reconocida a nivel mundial, pudo divisar ha tenten la amiga de su "novia", a Shikamaru Nara, a Kiba Inuzuka y varios mas de sus compañeros.

A tres mesas de donde el ya se encontraba, estaba la familia Uzumaki Namikaze pudo divisar a naruto vestido con un elegante esmoquin y una camisa naranja que hacia contraste con la corbata negra, a su lado se encontraba el que pudo divisar era su padre Minato Namikaze, con ese irracional parecido físico que tenia con su hijo mas que su padre parecía su gemelo, por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante estaba Kushina Uzumaki con su largo cabello rojizo cayendo por su espalda, llevaba un vestido color negro con pequeños detalles blancos la vio detenidamente en realidad la mujer si era bella.

Después de saludar a Itachi y Deidara el novio de su hermano se sentó junto al primer mencionado para poder hablar con el y llevar acabo su plan.

Itachi- dijo con firmeza sasuke

Dime Sasuke-kun- contesto con tranquilidad

¿Recuerdas lo que te dije por teléfono antes de que vinieras?- pregunto

Claro sasuke-kun ¿Qué sucede con eso?- empezó a prestar mas atención si ya iba a ser parte de la empresa tenia que empezarse a preocupar por la misma y lo que sasuke quería hacer era algo que podrá beneficiar pero al mismo tiempo afectar mucho a la empresa

Bueno si esta fiesta es para fortalecer los lasos de amistad entre las empresas creo que seria perfecto que la propuesta se haga hoy- dijo con seriedad

Mmmmm ¿no te parece apresurado sasuke kun?- pregunto

Para nada Itachi entre mas rápido se arregle esa situación mejor para la empresa, esto nos ayudara que todos vean que estamos en la mejor disposición posible esto ayudaría mucho a nuestra imagen- dijo con seriedad el azabache tratando de convencer a su hermano

Esta bien sasuke-kun cuentas con mi apoyo- por fin cedió Itachi

_Yo sabía que Itachi no seria problema, el verdadero problema será Hiashi Hyuga pero no nudo que acepte no podrá decir que no delante de toda esta gente seria una muy mala imagen para su empresa- _pensó con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro el uchiha menor.

Todo se quedo en silencio y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia las personas que entraban por la puerta principal. La familis Hyuga entraba por las imponentes puertas del salón siendo aturdidos por un monto de flashes de cámara por parte de los medio de comunicación que estaban ahí presentes, en medio de toda la caravana iba Hiashi Hyuga imponente como siempre a su izquierda Hanabi Hyuga llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta alta con algunos prendedores alrededor la joven llevaba un vestido blanco dos manos arriba de la rodilla un recogido a la altura de la cintura y unas zapatillas altas del mismo color, a primera impresión la joven demostrada tener mas edad de la que en realidad tenia, alado de la joven iba Neji Hyuga con su pose elegante y su mirada seria al igual que la ultima mencionada y por fin ala derecha de Hiashi estaba Hinata con un vestido negro dos manos arriba de la rodilla era pegado al cuerpo resaltando los atributos de la joven en la aparte de enfrente tenia dibujos de flores, su cabello estaba suelto solo una diadema de piedras adornaba el mismo, un ligero maquillaje cubría su rostro, sasuke delineo con sus ojos el cuerpo de la joven su gran busto su pequeña cintura su proporcionada cadera y sus bien formadas piernas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos minutos y la chica se sonrojo furiosamente por la mirada atenta que el azabache le estaba dirigiendo. Hinata voltio su rostro unos segundos para encontrarse con la mirada azulada de Naruto sobre su cuerpo Hinata se volvió a sonrojar sasuke al ver eso dirijo su mirada hacia donde estaba en esos momentos dirigida la de la joven, y no le gusto nada lo que vio, naruto saludaba con la mano y una gran sonrisa a SU NOVIA.

Hinata camino siempre alado de su padre, se sentó junto a su hermana y neji y empezó a hablar animada mente con su primo, pocos minutos pasaron cuando vio entre la multitud a naruto y sus padres.

Hinata se levanto al igual que sus demás familiares cuando la familia Namikaze llego delante de ellos.

Hiashi- hablo el rubio mayor

Fue bastante tiempo ¿no Minato?- dijo con una pequeña casi imperceptible sonrisa

Hahaha déjense de tanta formalidad dime Hiashi-baka ¿que ha sido de tu vida?- Kushina izo aparición de su ya tan conocido humor haciendo que a todos los presentes se les resbalara una gotita tipo anime.

Después de que Hiashi contestara la pregunta de la pelirroja la misma empezó a pasar la vista por los tres jóvenes que miraban expectantes la escena.

Y dime Hiashi-baka ¿no me presentaras a los jovencitos?- de nuevo la ofensa utilizada con el Hyuga produjo que una gotita estilo anime resbalara por la cabeza de todos los presentes

Ella es mi hija Hanabi la menor – dijo mientras jalaba a la joven para que saludara a la mujer

Mucho gusto Hanabi- dijo kushina mientras la miraba detenidamente, Hanabi solo izo una reverencia en forma de respeto - _Eres lo que Hiashi quería un vivo retrato suyo._

El es Neji el hijo de Hizashi es un total genio- dijo con orgullo

Un placer- dijo neji mientras hacia una reverencia

Ha tu eres hijo de Hizashi, ese maldito desgraciado que nunca me habla vino a tener un niño tan lindo- dijo mientras jugaba con las mejillas del peli café, otra gotita mas resbalo por la cabeza de todos los presentes.

Y ella es Hinata- dijo con algo de desprecio en la voz

Mucho gusto Kushina-sama- dijo con respeto

Oh niña eras tan linda, el gusto es mío- dijo mientras se le acercaba y la hacia dar una vuelta para acercársele al oído- eres igual de hermosa que tu madre eres su vivo retrato- le dijo para después alejarse de la joven, hinata tenia los ojos bien abiertos

Usted conoció a mi madre- dijo en un pequeño susurro- ¿en realidad me parezco a ella?- pregunto

Claro cariño ¿Qué no tienes fotos de tu madre en tu casa?- pregunto

No- respondió la joven triste

Bueno pues cuando quieras puedes pasar a mi casa, que es tu casa y yo te daré una- dijo alegre la mujer

Hinata sonrió con dulzura ante la mujer, naruto miraba todo atentamente sin poder despegar los ojos de la peli negra.

Bueno Hiashi tu ya nos presentaste a tus hijos- dijo sonriendo Minato- ahora te presento a nuestro hijo, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze- dijo con argullo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo

Papá el señor Hiashi y yo ya nos conocemos- dijo quedito naruto

¿Así de donde?- pregunto curiosa kushina

El tiempo que ustedes estuvieron de viaje yo fui novio de Hinata-chan- dijo en un susurro que apenas y escucharon los presentes.

Por que nunca lo dijiste naruto-kun- grito con fuerza kushina mientras se le acercaba corriendo a hinata – Hinata- chan eres mi nuera que alegría- grito de nuevo con fuerza

Disculpe kushina-sama pero yo ya no soy mas su nuera- dijo en un susurro mientras agachaba la mirada

La conversación se había tornado pesada y nadie supo que decir después de lo dicho por la peli negra, un hombre se acerco y les dijo a todos que tomaran sus respectivos lugares por que la ceremonia empezaría. Minato después de despedirse tomo la mano de su esposa y la guio a la mesa, siendo seguidos por un cabizbajo naruto

Buenas noches sean bien venidos todos, esperamos que la noche sea de su agrado y que todo lo que se firme o reafirme esta noche sea para el bien y conveniencia de nuestra preciada aldea- empezó ha hablar una mujer alta de cabello rubio y mirada color miel su nombre era Tsunade y era la Hokague del lugar.- a continuación la presentación de los nuevo herederos – dijo mientras aplaudía.

Hiashi subió al escenario acompañado de sus dos hijas y de neji , tomo una carpeta de cuero negra y se acerco al micrófono.

Muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes hoy vengo aquí por que quiero presentarles a la nueva heredera de las empresas Hyuga, como sabrán nuestra familia siempre se a regido por seguir las normas y protocolos de nuestros antepasados, por eso se ha decidido que mi hija mayor será la heredera de la familia, pero al ser todavía menor de edad será mi sobrino Neji Hyuga quien tome las riendas de la empresa hasta que su prima Hinata Hyuga pueda ocupar el lugar que le corresponde – dijo Hiashi- yo se que Neji nunca me defraudaría por algo se le a considerado un genio- dijo con orgullo- y espero que en este tiempo mi hija Hinata le aprenda buenas cosas a su primo para saber como manejar la empresa yo se que ella puede llegar a hacer grandes cosas- dijo con hipocresía- bueno por nuestra parte es lo único que queremos comunicar.

Con esto ultimo cerro su carpeta y cajo del escenario acompañado de sus hijas y su sobrino recibiendo un aplauso por parte de los invitados, muchas personas se le acercaron con hipocresía ha decirle lo felices que estaban de que hinata hubiera quedado como la heredera pocos minutos después regresaron a sus asientos al ver que Tsunade volvía a subir al estrado ha dirigir unas palabras.

Bueno pues esas fueron las palabras del empresario Hiashi Hyuga, muchas felicidades a la joven Hinata y al joven Neji- seguido de eso se escucharon fuertes aplausos- a continuación las empresas Uchiha harán un anuncio- después de esto la rubia bajo del escenario y Madara Uchiha ocupo el lugar de la mujer en el estrado.

Muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes, como podrán saber yo me he hecho cargo de las empresas Uchiha desde la lamentable muerte de mi hermano y su señora esposa- bajo la mirada en señal de tristeza, en su lugar Kushina apretó los puños con rabia- también sabrán que mi hermano tubo dos decendientes los herederos de las empresas, mas ellos no podían hacerse cargo de las empresas por que todavía heran muy niños- izo una pequeña pausa en donde voltio a ver a sasuke e Itachi que ya estaban listos para subir al estrado- pero despues de mucho tiempo me alegro comunicarles que mis dos sobrinos Itachi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha han regresado al lugar que los vio nacer, para poder hacerse cargo de lo que les corresponde por nacimiento- en ese momento los dos jóvenes subieron que dando a los lados de su tio- me alegra presentarles a los dos herederos de las empresas uchiha.

El lugar se lleno de aplausos y luces de flashes de los camarógrafos, Madare cerro su carpeta y se quito del micrófono dejando a su sobrino el lugar para que pudiera hablar, sasuke se posiciono en el lugar donde antes estaba su tío respiro hondo y vio a todas las personas en ese lugar, todos mirándolos expectantes sobre lo que diría, y por fin su voz se dejo escuchar.

Muy buenas noches, y mucho gusto mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y soy el menor de los dos- dijo con tranquilidad- después de estar muchos años lejos de este lugar donde nacimos tanto mi hermano Itachi como yo decidimos que ya era hora de regresar, para poder llevar las riendas de esta empresa que por tantos años fue su esperanza, donde dejo muchos años de su vida deseando que nosotros siguiéramos su mismo ejemplo y hoy por fin hemos decidió cumplir con lo que el tanto quería.- izo una pequeña pausa – y lo primero que hicimos fue ponernos a pensar en cosas que beneficiarían a la ciudad, para volverla a su mayor esplendor, para que tenga la empresa mas reconocida de todos Japón y después de pensarlo mucho tomamos una decisión que queremos comunicarles a todos y queremos pedir la aprobación de cierta persona .-izo otra pausa donde soltó un pequeño suspiro deseando que todo saliera como lo tenia planeado- señor Hiashi Hyuga- dijo tratando de captar la atención del de ojos perla- nuestra propuesta es unir las empresas Uchiha y las Hyuga haci como la compañía uzumaki namikaze y hacer el corporativo mas importante de todo Japón- soltó por fin la información sasuke dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes Kushina y Manato no tenían inconveniente, pero ellos al igual que muchas personas ahí presentes sabían de los acontecimientos por los cuales ase años las empresas hyuga y uchiha se habían separado.

Hiashi estaba entre la espada y la pared sabia que si se negaba delante de todas esas personas las empresas Hyuga serian las que quedarían en mal, ese chiquillo supo en que preciso momento dar a conocer la información, y enfoco los ojos en el rostro de aquel joven, se le hacia tan conocido y no por que se pareciera a su padre, Fugako, si no por que lo había visto ase poco mas no recordó en que momento, dejo de lado esa idea y se concentro en que decir suspiro y en ese pequeño plazo su mente trabajo al máximo dándole la respuesta que buscaba.

Hiashi se levanto de su mesa y tomo un micrófono que un joven le extendió lo acerco a sus labios y contesto- me sentiría encantado y muy ala gado de que hayan pensado en mi empresa como una de las mas importantes de la región, y claro que me gustaría hablar esto con ustedes y el señor Minato en una junta ejecutiva donde podremos discutir exactamente que se espera de este corporativo- dijo con total respeto aunque por dentro se quemara de rabia ya había hablado y no había vuelta atrás tendría que aceptar aquella estúpida propuesta.

Sasuke sonrío al ver cumplido su meta- bueno creo que esto el lo único que teníamos que decir esperamos que todos disfruten de la noche- con esto bajo del estrado acompañado de su hermano y su tio aplausos se escucharon por todo el salón y de nuevo Tsunade subió al estrado.

Muy bien esto es todo por esta noche disfruten de la velada- mas aplausos se escucharon y una música se empezó escuchar de nuevo.

Rápidamente los jóvenes se dispersaron y varias parejas empezaron a llenar la pista Hanabi se levanto y se dirijio hacia algunos conocidos, Neji izo lo mismo, Hinata se quedo en su lugar con la cabeza gacha sintiéndose totalmente solo en aquel sitio hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, levanto la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa de Ino le sonrió de vuelta y se levantó de la mesa a acompañar ala joven hacia la terraza del lugar.

**There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

¿Viste a sasuke-kun?- pregunto de repente ino, la peli negra simplemente asintió con la cabeza- se veía tan elegante y lindo, no me malinterpretes el es tu novio pero una no puede evitar reconocer lo que sus ojos ven- dijo la peli rubia con una gran sonrisa- ¿tu padre ya lo sabe?- volvió a preguntar

No, y no se como decírselo, no se como lo tomara, no se por que pero le tiene un gran resentimiento a la familia Uchiha- dijo con tristeza Hinata

La oji perla se voltio viendo esta ves hacia dentro del salón, un joven trabajador de la empresa la saludo desde lejos con una sonrisa hipócrita, hinata fingió una sonrisa mas como tantas en esa noche. De repente todo desapareció ante sus ojos, al otro extremo sosteniéndole la mirada se encontraba sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se voltio hacia Ino y le dijo un sutil "disculpa", para después darse la vuelta y caminar dentro del salón aun con la vista fija en la de el pelinegro.

**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

Rodiaron el salon y se dirjieron juntos por un pasillo, tomandose la mano en el proceso, hacia el living. Al llegar vieron que todo estaba solo, y hasta ese lugar se podía escuchar la música de la fiesta.

¿Nos conocíamos?- susurro sasuke con una sonrisa traviesa

No lo creo- contesto con un sonrojo Hinata comenzando la divertida conversación

Entonces es un gusto, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia, de esas que se hacían a las reinas y reyes en los tiempos antiguos

El gusto el mío Uchiha-san, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga- dijo mientras ella también hacia una reverencia.

Pronto escucharon un cambio de música y un sonido lento y armonioso llego a sus oídos, sasuke se le acerco con una sonrisa traviesa.

¿Me concede esta piesa?-pregunto con cortecia

Seria un honor- contesto Hinata siguiéndole el juego

Sasuke paso una mano por la cintura de la chica, hinata puso una mano en su hombro y ambos unieron sus manos libres empezando ha bailar con aquella música clásica.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**

Después de varios minutes la música ceso, se separaron lenta mente, sin apartar la vista el uno del otro, hinata sonrojada a mas no poder y sasuke con aquella extraña sensación que ya llevaba días alojada en su pecho, la misma que se incrementaba cada vez que la peli negra se le acercaba.

Sonrío de lado al ver el sonrojo que adornaba el rostro de la joven, sasuke se acerco ala joven pasando u brazo por su cintura jalándola hacia el, gracias a los tacones de la joven sus caras quedaban casi a la misma altura y justo cuando sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse alguien entro al lugar, sorprendiendo ha ambos jóvenes haciendo que se separaran.

La persona que había interrumpido aquel momento era Hanabi Hyuga la hermana de Hinata, la chica tenía las mejillas sonrojadas al ver la escena, sacando conclusiones de lo que hubiera sucedido si ella no hubiera llegado.

Hinata- dijo rompiendo el silencio- padre me mando a buscarte ya es hora de irnos, te esperare a fuera- termino de decir para dar media vuelta y serrar la puerta.

Yo… -kun- empezó ha decir ase tiempo que ya había dejado de tartamudear pero cuando estaba extremadamente nerviosa aquella mala costumbre salía ha flote- etto… ya me tengo que ir

Sasuke volteo a verla de nuevo la sintió tan encantadora y no aguanto con un movimiento rápido, la tomo por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso que hinata apenas y pudo responder, sasuke sonrío al ver la inexperiencia de la joven en aquello y después de unos minutos la soltó. La peli negra a paso apresurado se dirigió a la puerta volteo y por ultimo izo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír ese gesto se le estaba dando muy seguido desde que se había hecho "novio" de Hinata se le quedo viendo y la recordó, recordó cada parte de su cuerpo y una mueca muy parecida a la de un degenerado se esparció por toda su cara, después de todo tal vez haberse hecho novio de la chica seria mejor de lo que pensó, por lo menos se podría divertir un rato con ella, pensó.

**The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanted to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**

Hinata se la paso sonrojada todo el regreso a casa, después de desmaquillarse quitarse la diadema el vestido y las zapatillas, se coloco un short y una blusa como bata de dormir y se acostó en su cama, en realidad trataba de dormir mas el sueño no llegaba a ella.

¿Me quieres?- era la pregunta que rondaba en su mente, como podía ser que alguien tan lindo como sasuke se pudiera fijar en ella pensaba tristemente

Se la paso dando vueltas por la cama hasta que todo pequeño rastro de cansancio desapareció, se levanto y colocándose las sandalias salió al balcón donde se podía ver el hermoso patio trasero de la mansión Hyuga, en el cielo se podía apreciar la luna llena iluminando todo.

Seria lindo que tocaras a mi puerta diciendo, hey sabes fue encantador conocerte- pensó de nuevo una lagrima traicionera resbalo por su mejilla recordando todo lo sucedido con naruto y teniendo miedo de que las cosas con sasuke resultaran igual, por otro lado estaba el problema del odio que tenia su padre para todas las personas que tuvieran ese apellido.

Y de repente la imagen de ella bailando con sasuke regreso a su mente como toda quinceañera enamorada sonrió como tonta, y empezó a bailar sola por el balcón.

**This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**L**a pelinegra se asomo de nuevo al balcón y miro a la luna como si fuera su hada madrina, en realidad aquel astro había sido su única compañera en los momentos difíciles se acostó en el piso viendo hacia el cielo y empezó a rezar ella quería que todo eso no cavara tan rápido que las cosas no se quedaran en la primera pagina quería continuar escribiendo junto a el su historia.

Por favor, no te enamores de nadie más, Por favor, no tengas a nadie esperando por ti- dijo en aperas un suspiro con esto ultimo cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como pude ser posible que no m haigas dicho que hinata-chan era tu novia naruto- decía una enojada Kushina mientras entraban a su casa.

No crei que fuera importante mamá- contesto naruto

¿Cómo que no era algo importante? Si era tu primera novia- contra ataco kushina- ahora dime ¿Por qué terminaron?- pregunto seria

Yo… bueno… hinata y yo no terminamos en buenas condiciones- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

¿Cómo que no terminaron en buenas condiciones? EXPLICAME TODO EN ESTE MOMENTO NARUTO- grito enojada kushina

Yo…. Bueno… mamá…. Es que- decía entrecortadamente naruto, tenia mucho miedo de la reacción que pudiera tener su madre

SOLO DIMELO NARUTO- grito enojada kushina

Yo la engañe con sakura, ella es mi novia actual- dijo rápido con la cabeza gacha y corriendo rumbo a su recamara

Naruto- fue lo único que pudo decir la peli roja en apenas un suspiro

.

.

.

.

**Hola¡ debo decirles que estoy muy muy contenta México es medalla de oro en juegos olímpicos por primera vez en toda la historia jajaja por futbol y estoy muy contenta así que por eso subí este capitulo hoy :D es el mas largo y en realidad me gusto mucho espero que a ustedes también les guste :D **

**Andrea: chica aquí esta la actualización que pediste jajajaj espero te guste**

**Magic ann love: me gusta que te guste la trama :D **

**Mafe: me gusta que mi historia produzca ahakbxijnsndnawhdlndkbak en las personas y si de hecho es lo que trataba de hacer un sasuke malo bueno pero al final veremos un gran cambio en el. Ya no are preguntas por que personas inteligentes como tu descubren todo jajajaj besos y espero que te guste **

** : jajaj gracias por el apoyo y oh si la habanera sangrienta ase su aparición en este fic ella luchara con todo jajajaja ella es grande.**

**La canción que sale es enchanted de Taylor Swift (búsquenla esta muy bonita)**

**Por cierto **

**VIVA MÉXICO¡ CABRONES (el cabrones lo puso una amiga jajaja)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **


	11. Trabajo

Hinata dio un suspiro pesado mientras se acomodaba la bufanda sobre el cuello, la navidad estaba aproxima y el frio clima de diciembre ya empezaba ha hacer de las suyas. Camino con pasos tranquilos, tratando de retrasar lo mas que pudiera su llegada a casa, pero no podía cambiar lo inevitable, sus pasos la llevaron directo a aquel portón que dividía la calle de la caza, levanto la vista y vio aquella imponente estructura, volvió a suspirar pesadamente y abrió la fría reja, para después atravesar aquel enorme patio lleno de tantas flores que ella con su propio esmero había cuidado, aunque ahora aquel jardín estaba sin flores por la llegada del invierno dejando una capa de colores café, marrón y naranja sobre el mismo. Subió los pequeños escalones y sacando una llave de su mochila abrió la gran puerta de madera, entrando así a lo que era su hogar.

Voltio por reflejo hacia todos lados para darse cuenta, que, como creía, no había nadie en casa, se descalzo los zapatos y los dejo aun lado de la puerta acomodados perfectamente como ya era costumbre. Atravesó el living y subió las grandes escaleras de madera que conducían hacia las recamaras, camino un poco mas y dando un pequeño giro a la izquierda su vista choco contra una puerta de cedro, giro la perilla de la puerta y se adentro a la recamara pintada de tonos lilas y blancos, hecho la mochila sobre una silla y se acerco a la cama, se dejo caer sobre ella y después de unos minutos se sentó, saco su ipod de un cajón del lado derecho de su cama y puso a todo volumen fall for you de secondhand serenade, empezó a cantar la canción mientras sacaba ropa de su closet y se metía al baño. Poco tiempo después salió del mismo, seco su cabello, y se empezó a vestir todo al ritmo de the great escape de boys like girls que ahora sonada va en el pequeño aparato, se hecho sobre los labios un poco de brillo, cepillo su cabello para después hacerse una cola de caballo y por ultimo se hecho un poco de perfume, apago el reproductor y tomo un bolso que reposaba junto a su mochila, metió su celular en el mismo y salió de la habitación para volver a recorrer todo el camino de llegada. Al cruzar la puerta un mustang blanco la esperaba en la acera de enfrente, sin pensarlo mucho camino hacia el hermoso carro, donde ella sabia la esperaba su primo neji, subió en el dado del copiloto y segundos después de cerrar la puerta el carro arranco, trazando su camino hacia las empresas uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sonreía con superioridad, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, como había planeado hiashi no había tenido otra opción mas que aceptar aquella propuesta, por otro lado minato y kushina habían estado encantados de hacer aquella sociedad. El de cabellos azabaches se acomodo la corbata mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la empresa junto a su hermano Itachi los dos vestidos en elegantes esmoquin, pocos minutos después llegaron al salón de juntas, donde ya se encontraban minato, kushina, naruto y hiashi. Itachi se sentó a la cabecera a un costado de él, se sentó sasuke. Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y un sutil adelante por parte del uchiha mayor, fue la señal que las personal del otro lado de la puerta esperaban.

Lo siento senos izo un poco tarde- comento neji hyuga quien era el que pasaba por la puerta

No hay ningún problema neji pero ¿y hinata?- pregunto hiashi fingiendo preocupación por su hija

Etto… aquí estoy padre- contesto hinata, quien salió de detrás de la espalda de su primo, dejando sorprendida a todos los presentas mas en particular a sasuke y a naruto.

La chica llevaba un atuendo de oficina, una falda negra pegada al cuerpo que hacia resaltar la pequeña cintura y los glúteos bien formados, una blusa manga larga blanca con los primeros dos botones de la blusa abiertos y unas zapatillas del mismo color que la hacían parecer mas alta y con unas piernas mas firmes. Sasuke delineo el cuerpo de la joven, en el proceso sus vistan chocaron causando un sonrojo en hinata y una mirada cargada de deseo por sasuke, y es que no era que el uchiha fuera todo un gigoló pero por lo menos tenia bastante experiencia, cuando hinata pudo darse cuenta de por que aquel brillo de malicia en los ojos del joven dio un pequeño saltito y después bajo la vista de nuevo con la cara teñida de rojo.

Muy bien como ya estamos todos presentes creo que es momento de empezar con la junta- dijo Itachi en ese momento neji y hinata se sentaron junto al patriarca de los hyuga.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Sasori?- dijo el chico de cabellos rubios

_si ¿Quién habla?- pregunto el chico _

Si, mira soy Deidara ¿te acuerdas de mí? – pregunto

_Claro Deidara-kun ¿que se te ofrece?- contesto con una sonrisa _

Que bueno, mira necesito un favor, ¿será que puedas investigar a alguien?- volvió a preguntar

_Tu solo di el nombre, tu sabes que esa es mi especialidad- contesto con una sonrisa _

Necesito toda la información, todo lo que puedas encontrar si es posible necesito que te metas de incognito a cierta empresa- comento

_Solo di el nombre Deidara, haces las cosas de mucha emoción- _

Necesito que sigas ha- dio un suspiro, después de decir eso no había vuelta atrás ya estaba metido en eso, el amaba a Itachi y haría todo por el- Madara Uchiha.- con esto ultimo Deidara colgó el teléfono dando por terminada la conversación.

.

.

.

.

Hinata se sentó pesadamente en la silla de su escritorio ya llevaba 4 horas en el trabajo, como asistente de su primo neji, y ya estaba agotada nunca le había gustado eso de trabajar en la empresa ni mucho menos era buena en el tema, pero ahí estaba como neji de asesor su padre creía que podría lograr grandes avances.

Soltó un suspiro exasperado cuando el teléfono, dio un pequeño pitido anunciándole que neji la necesitaba para algo, se calzo las altas zapatillas, que por cansancio se había quitado, y se paro emprendiendo el camino hacia la oficina de su primo.

Se le ofrece algo neji- sama- dijo en modo formal

Oh hinata por ultimas vez soy tu primo no tienen por que tratarme tan formal, solo háblame como me hablas siempre- dijo también medio frustrado

Esta bien Neji-nnisan ¿Qué se le ofrece?- contesto con una sonrisa

Muy bien necesito que le lleves estos papeles a sasuke uchiha, cuando los firme puedes irte a comer que ya es tu descanso, hinata nos vemos dentro de una hora- le dijo con una sonrisa

Esta bien Neji- nnisan ahora mismo se los llevo- con esto ultimo tomo la carpeta color negra que le entregaba el de cabellos café para después dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la oficina de Sasuke Uchiha "su novio", pensó con una sonrisa y un sonrojo plantado en el rostro.

Sasuke se encontraba recargado en su silla viendo por el gran ventanal el hermoso paisaje de konoha, la cabeza le estaba por reventar, pero su único malestar era la imagen de hinata que no salía de la misma, el cuerpo de la joven daba vueltas en su imaginación y es que como no estar así, si hinata tenia el cuerpo, posiblemente, mas envidiable de toda konoha. Soltó un suspiro al aire cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, el ya sabia que del otro lado se encontraba konan su secretaria, seguramente para darle un dolor mas de cabeza.

Soltó un sutil adelante y pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de la joven de cabellos azules.

Seños uchiha, la señorita hyuga lo esta buscando- comento

Dile que pase, por cierto konan ya te puedes ir a tu descanso, nos vemos en una hora- dijo de forma monótona

Como usted diga Uchiha-san- con esto ultimo dio media vuelta para cerrar la puerta y salir de la oficina.

Afuera hinata esperaba paciente ya tenia días que no se veía con sasuke, y no savia como había sido tan tonta de no darle su número de teléfono para que se pudieran comunicar. Vio entrar ala secretaria del azabache y segundos después la vio salir para informarle que podría entrar.

Suspiro nerviosa y se acerco a la puerta, sintiendo que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, las piernas le empezaron ha temblar y las manos le empezaron ha sudar, no se dio cuenta cuando empezó ha divagar el que había sucedido para que todo ese amor que sentía por naruto desapareciera tan fácil, y se convirtiera en aquello que ahora sentía por el azabache, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había entrado a la oficina, salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió el aliento de sasuke en su cuello y las manos de el jalándola de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo.

Y dime hina ¿que es en lo que estas pensando tanto que no prestas ni atención cuando te hablo?- pregunto

Mmmm pienso en como fue que llegue a amarte tanto- contesto mientras se daba la vuelta y le daba un fugas beso en los labios al uchiha

Bueno yo puedo contestarte eso, tal vez por que soy muy atractivo, muy inteligente, soy un gran empresario, soy fuerte, etc, etc, etc…. –sonrió mientras lo decía

Jajajajajajaja puede ser, o simplemente me cautivo tu forma de ser- contesto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas- por cierto sasuke necesito que me firmes estos papeles- dijo mientras ponía la carpeta frente a sus ojos sasuke la tomo y la tiro sobre el escritorio, empujo a hinata un par de metros mas y la dejo recargada con el mismos.

No sabes cuanto te he extrañado hinata, me haces tanta falta- y aunque sasuke planeo aquella frase, no supo por que la dijo con una sinceridad enorme y con todo lo que sentía.

Yo también sasuke- con esto ultimo acercaron sus rostros y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Pero una cosa lleva a la otra y para sasuke tener ha hinata así sin hacerle nada era una tortura, la levanto unos centímetros y la sentó sobre el escritorio sin romper el beso, sus manos empezaron a recorrer la espalda de la joven, y aquel beso se lleno de pasión, convirtiéndose en algo mas salvaje, sasuke mordió el labio inferior de la joven aprovechando el gemido que salió de sus labios para poder meter su lengua en la cavidad ajena empezando una desesperada batalla entre ambas, minutos después sasuke abandono la boca de la joven para dirigirse a su cuello donde lamio y beso, cuando las cosas empezaron a subir de tono y los besos empezaron ha descender mas hinata puso las manos sobre el pecho de sasuke empujando despacio mientras pronunciaba el nombre del joven.

¿Qué sucede hinata?- pregunto después de que la chica lo apartara

Sasuke, yo todavía no estoy prepara para esto, aparte estamos en la oficina- contesto con un sonrojo en parte por las acciones ocurridas y por lo que estaba diciendo

Esta bien hinata, te entiendo, yo te esperare todo el tiempo que se posible- contesto aunque por dentro estaba maldiciendo todo.

Muchas gracias sasuke-kun, ahora ¿quieres ir ha ver una película después del trabajo?- pregunto

Claro hinata, que te parece si vas a mi departamento, en el mismo edificio esta viviendo Itachi mi hermano seria un buen momento para que lo conocieras a el y a su novio- comento

Me encantaría sasuke-kun, bueno yo debo irme sino llego a tiempo neji me matara- dio un ultimo beso al uchiha y apresuro el paso para llegar a la oficina de su primo

Ya caerás hinata, ya caerás, y cuando eso pase, lo disfrutare como no tienes idea- rio con malicia después de eso saco su celular y marco un numero.

.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba enojada, ya hacia media hora que había ido ha buscar a naruto a su trabajo para pasar un tiempo con el rubio, mas el chico se la había pasado distraído todo el tiempo, como estando en la luna, durante toda la película, ella lo estuvo besando y el chico solo reaccionaba por inercia. En realidad había muchas cosas que le molestaban de naruto, entre ellos aquella inocencia que quería mantener hasta el altar, ella era una mujer que ya tenia experiencia en las relaciones sexuales, y ese chico explotaba sus nervios en ese sentido siempre respetándola, siempre manteniéndose tranquilo.

Naruto¡- grito por fin enojada

¿Qué sucede sakura-chan?- pregunto

No mas bien ¿Qué es lo que te sucede a ti? has estado todo el día distante, como si estuvieras en otro mundo- comento recelosa

Lo siento sakura-chan pero es que el trabajo me tiene bastante entretenido- mintió ya que en realidad todos su pensamientos estaban centrados en Hinata

Esta bien naruto te entiendo- contesto- pero ya préstame mas atención, dime ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? Mis padres no están llegan hasta la próxima semana- comento de manera coqueta

no sakura no creo que sea apropiado que este en tu casa a estas horas de la noche y mucho menos si no están tus padres, aparte ya estoy muy cansado y mañana tenemos clases temprano- contesto sonrojado

esta bien naruto – contesto enojada, en realidad tendría que buscarse una diversión durante esa relación y tal vez Sasuke Uchiha no seria una mala opción

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola gente, enserio perdón la demora pero es que estos primero días de clase me han dejado mucha tarea desde proyectos hasta obras de teatro, y luego entre a natación y no tengo mucho tiempo, juntado a esto termine con mi novio, u.u bueno en realidad eso me pego bastante traía mi inspiración por lo suelos y es que me paso lo mismo que ha hinata en la historia u.u descubrir un engaño es una mierda ¬¬ pero ahora me he dado cuenta que personas como esas no valen la pena y hecho todo lo posible para poder recuperar mis anímos entre eso estaba subir este capi :D espero le haya gustado.**

**Por cierto díganme quieren que haya limon o lime? También necesito que me ayuden :D estoy buscando una propuesta de un personaje extra mujer :D se aceptan de todo :D **

**Bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews en verdad me ayudan mucho y siento mucho haberme tardado tanto u.u bueno besos cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
